Victory
by ChanLu
Summary: Luhan yang datang tiba tiba sebagai saudara tiri Sehun dan kebencian Sehun terhadap Luhan mulai menumbuhkan perasaan lebih dari "saudara" membuat appanya harus menjauhkan mereka berdua. Setelah lama berpisah takdir menemukan Sehun dengan Luhan. benarkah itu Luhannya yang ia rindukan? Benarkah Luhan adalah anak kandung dari appanya? ITS HUNHAN STORY and the other couple / GS
1. Chapter 1

**THE FIRST MY FANFICTION**

**HUNHAN**

"**VICTORY"**

**MAIN CAST: **

**OH SEHUN**

**LUHAN**

**OTHER CAST:**

**EXO MEMBER**

**KPOP IDOL**

**GENRE: ROMANCE / DRAMA / HURT / FRIENDSHIP**

**LENGHT : CHAPTERED**

**WARNING:**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**TYPO(S)**

**GAK SESUAI JUDUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**NO BASH!**

**~HAPPINESS DELIGHT~**

**( PROLOG)**

"annyeonghaseo Luhan Imnida" Luhan

" Cih berlagak sopan kau pikir aku langsung menerimamu tinggal dirumahku" Sehun

"...bagaimanapun juga dia adalah saudaramu Sehun, kamu harus menganggap dia sebagai noonamu"

" AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGANGGAP DIA SAUDARAKU APPA! DIA ITU SEPERTI MALING YANG SEENAKNYA MASUK DIKEHIDUPAN KITA!"

" kalau kamu juga membenciku tidak apa-apa tapi ijinkan aku sementara tinggal disini sampai uang tabunganku cukup untuk menyewa apartement"

" aku chanyeol "

"aku luhan"

"aku tidak tau yeol mungkin aku memang pantas dibenci"

"kau cewek tomboy lu"

"hahaha aku tidak tomboy aku ini cewek mandiri"

" aku mulai menyukai seseorang yeol"

"aarrgghh haruskah aku menyukainya ?"

" would you be my girlfriend?"

"Saranghae Oppa"

"kau tertarik ya dengan Sehun?"

"Dia tidak pernah pacaran banyak yang bilang dia gay atau mungkin dia tidak pernah merasakan cinta barang sedikitpun tapi ku rasa dia menyukai seseorang yang dia sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya"

" aku dan yeoja itu apa bedanya ? tinggal menunggu waktu saja dia akan datang kepadaku hahahaha"

" Saranghae Lu..."

"Nado Sehun ah "

"KALIAN BERDUA PACARAN? "

"PUTUS ATAU APPA YANG AKAN MEMISAHKAN KALIAN BERDUA!"

"aku percaya takdir Lu suatu saat kita akan bertemu sebagai..."

" hiks aku tidak ingin dia bertemu yeoja itu"

" LUHAN AWASSSSSSSSSS"

"mari kita periksa DNA"

" KAMU LUHAN KAN ? AKU RINDU KAMU ! SARANGHAE LUU NEOMU SARANGAHE"

" aku melihatnya bersama wanita lain Lu"

" BRENGSEK KAU PARK CHANYEOL"

" heyyy selama ini kita tidak pacaran Hun ah"

"kau tidak ingin membalasnya? Tidak kah ini menyenangkan kita sedikit bermain dengannya?"

" entahlah banyak sekali namja yang ingin membantu aku tidak tau mereka niat membantu atau mereka hanya mencari kesempatan untuk menarik perhatianku"

" AKU INI ANAK SIAPA? MENGAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHU INI DARI DULU? TIDAKKAH KALIAN LIHAT PERASAANKU HANCUR KARNA KALIAN?"

" datanglah kepadanya aku rasa ini belum terlambat"

"will you marry me?"

**TBC**

Anyyeonghaseo...

Aku author baru yang pertama kali nulis ff hehe tapi aku udah lama loh gabung di ffn ini biasanya aku Cuma ngebaca aja

Gak tau deh dapat ilham darimana mau nulis ff juga mian ya kalau summary dan prolognya jelek

Ini dilanjut atau gak kira kira? Aku butuh kritik dan saran dong dari kalian tapi kritiknya yang membangun yaa bahasanya juga yang enak dibaca

Aku gak suka di bash dan g pernah ngebash juga

Aku selalu menghargai setiap karya yang ditulis di ffn ini dan berharap aku pun juga dihargai walaupun aku baru pertama kali nulis

Sooo ditunggu ya reviewnyaa redeardul semuanyaa :*


	2. Chapter 2

"Victory"

**Sebelumnya author mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang ngereview sama yang ngefavoritin cerita ini walaupun author Cuma update prolognya aja.. makasih ya hihi :* **

**Sebenernya cerita ini terinspirasi dari novelnya Luna Torashingu judulnya Victory juga tapi bakalan ada yang author rubah dan ditambahin, gak bakalan sama persis kok sama yang di novelnya. Ini ending ceritanya bakalan HUNHAN , masalah nama author "ChanLu" iya author suka Luhan dan Chanyeol karna waktu ngeliat exo bias pertama itu Luhan terus Chanyeol, author gak tau kalau si Luhan ternyata udah dijodohin ama Sehun di SM, begitu liat mereka eh ternyata pas yaudah deh author jadi ikutan HUNHAN Shipper dan paling suka ngebaca ffn Hunhan ama Chanbaek ^^ segitu aja dulu yang mau author sampein buat yang penasaran ceritanya silahkan dibaca jangan lupa reviewnya ^^**

CHAPTER 1

~HAPPINES DELIGHT~

"SEHUN BANGUN!" teriak seorang yeoja memecah keheningan minggu siang dirumah minimalis bernuansa biru laut itu.

" YAK OH SEHUN! INI SUDAH JAM 12 SIANG KAMU MAU TIDUR SAMPAI KAPAN HAH?" teriak seorang yeoja itu lagi sambil menggedor pintu kamar sehun.

"IYA NOONA AKU BANGUN" teriak sang empunya kamar dari dalam

"NOONA AKAN PERGI SAMPAI MALAM KAMU CEPETAN MANDI SEBENTAR LAGI ADA YANG DATANG" teriak yeoja itu lagi

_Cklek_..

Pintu kamar sehun terbuka menampilkan sesosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi bermata sipit rambut acak acakan khas seorang yang baru bangun tidur dengan kulit seputih susu

"noona mau kemana?" tanyanya serak

"noona ada janji dengan temen noona, noona sudah membuatkanmu bubur nanti kamu panasin sendiri aja" yeoja itu berkata sambil berlalu

"yak Oh Yoona! Kamu pergi dengan temanmu atau dengan pria itu?" sehun sedikit berteriak

"bukan urusanmu anak kecil" Yoona mengedipkan mata " cepet sanah kamu mandi! Kamu lupa sebentar lagi ada yang datang? Noona sudah beresin rumah daritadi pagi tugasmu hanya menyambutnya dengan ramah dan menunjukan kamarnya yang mana. Kamu mngerti kan Oh Sehun?"

"jam berapa dia datang?" tanya sehun datar

"molla.. kata Appa harusnya dia datang jam 11 tadi, tapi entahlah kenapa dia belum datang. Sudah yaa noona pamit pergi, daaah Sehuuuunnn" Yoona melambaikan tangan kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya

Sehun kembali kekamarnya dan merebahkan badannya di atas tempat tidur. Seketika handphonenya berbunyi menandakan ada sesuatu yang masuk di smarthphonenya, namja itu lalu mengecek ponselnya

_1 Line Received..._

_Kim Jongin : hey albino kamu dirumahkan? Kalau kamu tidak ada kerjaan ayok kita keluar_

Sehun menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia ingin keluar berhubung ini adalah hari minggu namun hari ini dia mendapat tugas dan tidak boleh dilanggar. Saudara tirinya itu akan datang kerumahnya dan akan tinggal bersama dia dan noonanya. Awalnya Sehun ingin menentang, dia tidak sudi untuk berbgai atap dengan saudara tirinya itu, jangankan berbagi atap, berbagi Appa saja Sehun tidak sudi. Dia masih tidak terima Appanya menikah lagi dengan perempuan lain setelah kematian Eommanya yang menurutnya perempuan itulah yang menyebabkan Eommanya meninggal. Perempuan itu datang tiba tiba di kehidupan keluarga Sehun dan berkata bahwa dia memiliki seorang anak berumur 14 tahun hasil dari benih Appanya waktu dulu. Perempuan itu tidak menuntut Appa Sehun untuk menikahinya, hanya saja perempuan itu meminta Appa sehun untuk menafkahi anak itu dikarenakan ia sedang mengalami keterpurukan ekonomi. Kedua orang tua Sehun pun menyanggupi permintaan perempuan itu dan sering mengunjungi rumah dimana anak Appa Sehun yang lain tumbuh dan berkembang. Namun siapa sangka setiap senyuman yang terlihat di bibir Eomma Sehun itu adalah senyuman palsu. Setahun lebih Eomma Sehun memendam perih dan kesedihan yang mendalam, ia merasa terkhianati. Bagaimana bisa suami yang ia cintai dari semasa kuliah hingga dikarunia 2 orang anak ini pernah menjalin hubungan badan dengan wanita lain dan memiliki keturunan. Namun kesedihan itu tidak pernah sekalipun ia perlihatkan kepada keluarganya. Jika lagi sendiri Eomma Sehun sering melamun dan nampak murung, tak jarang ia sering terjatuh tiba tiba karna melamun sambil berjalan kemudian menangis, hingga pada suatu hari saat Eomma sehun berada sendiri dirumahnya ia terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur pinggiran meja yang lancip dan mengakibatkan pendarahan dibagian kepalanya hingga pembuluhnya darahnya pecah dan mengakibatkan koma selama 2 minggu. Dan setelah itu Eommanya pergi untuk selamanya. Beberapa bulan setelah itu Appanya menikahi perempuan itu dan tinggal bersama. Sehun menolak ketika di ajak tinggal bersama dan dia lebih memilih tinggal dirumahnya yang sekarang, rumah yang penuh kenangan dan kebahagiaan sebelum perempuan itu datang. Namun karna Sehun masih berumur 15 tahun waktu itu, Oh Yoona kakak perempuan sehun yang berada 2 tahun diatasnya memilih untuk menemani Sehun tinggal disana dengan alasan Sehun masih kecil untuk dibiarkan tinggal sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Oh Sehun, Oh Yoona memiliki pemikiran sendiri. Baginya kematian Eommanya itu adalah takdir yang sudah ditentukan Tuhan. Dan tentang perempuan itu, Oh Yoona tidak sekalipun membenci. Dia malah berempati. Baginya kesalahan Apaa dan perempuan itu adalah masa lalu yang patut di ambil pelajaran. Sebagai kakak yang baik ia sudah berulang kali memberi pengertian kepada adiknya, namun Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun, seorang namja keras kepala, teguh terhadap pendiriannya sendiri dan belum berpikir dewasa. Berkat Oh Yoonalah akhirnya Oh Sehun mau menerima saudara tirinya itu untuk tinggal satu atap dengannya. Sekeras apapun Oh Sehun dia akan luluh jika noonanya ini sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Baginya, sosok noonanya ini adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang paling dia sayangi dan jaga, ia tidak mau melihat noonanya bersedih dan menangis apalagi penyebanya karna dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau kehilangan sosok wanita yang ia sayangi lagi. Cukup Eommanya saja yang pergi...

_Drrttt..._

Ponsel Sehun bergetar membuyarkan lamunan Sehun

_1 Line received..._

_Kim Jongin: hhheeehh cepetan balas jangan dibaca aja -"_

Sehun buru-buru membalasnya

"_Aku tidak bisa Jong, kalau kau mau kerumah, ke rumah aja ku tunggu"_

Setelah Sehun membalas Line dari Jongin ia langsung melesak kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Tidak menunggu waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk melakukannya, setelah selesai ia langsung kedapur untuk memanaskan bubur buatan noonanya. Sambil memanaskan bubur ia melihat jam yang ada di dapur dan ternyata sudah hampir jam 1! "orang itu belum datang.." gumamnya dalam hati .

Saat Sehun menyantap bubur buatan noonanya sambil menonton tv, tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia masih tidak tau saudara tirinya itu berjenis kelamin pria atau wanita. Yang ia tau umurnya tepat 1 tahun diatasnya. Merasa penasaran, ia ingin menghubungi noonanya untuk bertanya tepat pada saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. " ah itu mungkin dia" pikirnya

Dengan segera Sehun menuju pintu rumahnya dan pada saat dibuka dihadapannya terdapat seseorang memakai topi , t-shirt dan celana jeans panjang berwanrna hitam, dengan posisi membungkuk membelakanginya, punggungnya basah, nafas terengah-engah dan didekat sneakersnya yang berwarna biru terdapat tas berukuran besar. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. Ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri "ini Luhan?" "dia namja?" "gayanya seperti namja tapi bodynya seperti yeoja" "dia banci?" "dia tomboy?" belum sempat Sehun mngeluarkan suara untuk menegur, seseorang itu membalikkan badannya kehadapan Sehun seraya melepas topinya yang telah penuh dengan keringat. Rambutnya yang ia gulung keatas kini telah tergerai bebas. Dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan seseorang yang ternyata yeoja itu tersenyum dambil berkata..

"annyenghaseo Luhan Imnida"

Sehun yang sempat melongo melihat yeoja didepannya ini langsung terkesiap mendengar nama Luhan. Ekspresi datar dan dingin langsung ia keluarkan begitu tau yeoja didepannya ini adalah saudara tirinya.

"kurang lama kamu datang. Noonaku sampai pergi gara gara nungguin kamu. " sindir sehun

"maaf aku mau sekalian jalan-jalan sambil menikmati pemandangan perumahan disini. Aku suka melihat rumah bergaya minimalis. Saking asik dan penasarannya aku sampai tersesat, maklum aku tadi jalan kaki mulai dari gerbang masuk." Jawab Luhan sambil nyengir menampilkan deretan gigi atasnya yang putih dan rapi

"kenapa gak sekalian aja kamu tersesat terus diculik agar kamu tidak bisa kerumah ini?" sindir sehun lagi

"maunya sih gitu. Diculik sama namja cakep terus dinikahin deh." Luhan tambah nyengir

"amin deh semoga secepatnya karna aku muak melihatmu disni"

" kalau kamu membiarkan aku masuk aku akan mandi dan menghilangkan keringat ditubuhku ini. Aku tau kamu muak karna melihatku penuh keringat dan sedikit bau mungkin"

Merasa tersindir karna sedari tadi mereka berbicara didepan pintu dan Sehun belum menyuruh Luhan masuk akhirnya namja itu berbalik masuk kedalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas. Dia sudah menduga akan diperlakukan seperti ini. Untung saja mentalnya sudah siap untuk menerimanya. Kalau bukan karna paksaan dari Appanya dia juga tidak mau untuk tinggal dirumah ini. Lebih baik dia tinggal sendiri disebuah flat kecil daripada berhadapan dengan saudara tirinya ini.

Selama ini Luhan hanya bertemu dengan Oh Yoona ketika dulu kedua orang tuanya berkunjung kerumahnya. Ia hanya bertemu tanpa pernah bertegur sapa, kalau keluarga OH datang kerumahnya ia pasti bersembunyi didalam kamar atau pura pura pergi karna ada urusan. Eommanya yang tau kalau anaknya berbohong pasti akan memaksanya untuk menemui keluarga OH. Dia hanya tersenyum sesekali dan menjawab seadanya jika keluarga OH itu bertanya tentang kegiatan disekolah atau tentang kegiatan sehari harinya. Sejauh ini dia hanya tau tentang Oh Sehun hanya dari foto. Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi keduanya bertemu langsung. Alasan Appanya untuk menyuruh tinggal bersama agar hubungannya dengan Sehun dan Yoona bejalan selayaknya saudara kandung. Saling bertegur sapa, saling peduli satu sama lain, saling menjaga, saling bersenda gurau. Namun yang didapatnya hari ini ketika bertemu dengan Sehun adalah ekspresi dingin dan tidak suka. Sehun malah terang terangan berkata bahwa ia muak dengannya. Luhan mencoba bersabar. Baginya menghadapi kelakuan Sehun itu belum sebanding dengan cobaan hidup yang dulu ia pernah rasakan. Kalau dulu saja dia bisa melewatinya dengan senyum, kenapa menghadapi Sehun dia tidak bisa? Dia berharap semoga Sehun tidak melakukan siksaan fisik terhadapnya. Well tidak menutup kemungkinan kan kalau ternyata Sehun khilaf dan memukulinya barang kali jika dia merasa muak sekali dengan Luhan. Luhan bergidik ngeri membayanginya..

"kamu ngapain sih masih didepan pintu? Kalau tidak suka tinggal disini silahkan pergi. Aku dengan senang hati mengantarkanmu sampai pintu gerbang"

Perkataan Sehun mengagetkan Luhan. Ia pikir Sehun sudah masuk kekamarnya namun ternyata namja itu masih berdiri di ruang tamu sambil bersedekap

"ahh iya iya maaf aku masuk ya. Permisiii..." Luhan masuk dengan sedikit membungkuk

" Cih berlagak sopan kau pikir aku langsung menerimamu tinggal dirumahku" sindir Sehun

"aku juga tidak sudi tinggal satu rumah denganmu kalau bukan paksaan dari Appa" Luhan sedikit emosi namun ditahannya dengan menampilkan sebuah senyuman

"kamarmu didekat pintu itu" Sehun menunjukkan kamar Luhan sambil berlalu menuju kamar

"Sehun.." panggil luhan sedikit berteriak

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh dengan raut jengkel

"bisa untuk tidak teriak? Aku tidak tuli kau tau.. bertingkahlah selayaknya yeoja yang mempunyai etika"

"aku lapar, ada makanan tidak?" Luhan bertanya tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Sehun

"lihat sendiri kedapur kau bisa kan! Aku bukan pembantumu! Jangan ganggu aku! Urusi dirimu sendiri jangan manja!" kesal Sehun sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras

"hih dasar namja pemarahan" cibir Luhan

Luhan berjalan kearah kamarnya, begitu membuka pintunya dia terdiam sejenak. Kamarnya ditata sangat rapi dan bersih. Cat kamarnya berwarna biru laut membuat suasananya terasa nyaman dan membuatnya ingin merebahkan diri dikasur berukuran sedang itu. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia bangun dan segera merapikan barang barang yang ia bawa didalam tas besarnya tadi. Ketika semua selesai ia langsung membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan keringat yang sejak tadi menempel dibadannya.

_Ting tong..._

Bel rumah berbunyi ketika Luhan selesai berpakaian. Ia langsung keluar kamar untuk membuka pintu.

"haii noona.. Sehun ada?"

Luhan sedikit mengernyit melihat namja tan didepannya ini

"aku Jongin teman sekelas Sehun bisa juga dipanggil Kai, tadi sudah janjian sama Sehun mau kesini" namja itu sedikit menjelaskan karna melihat raut bingung diwajah Luhan

"oh yaa silahkan masuk, Sehun ada dikamar langsung kekamarnya saja" Luhan tersenyum

_Cantik..._ pikir Jongin

Setelah mempersilahkan Jongin masuk Luhan duduk didepan ruang TV sambil memakan bubur yang ada dipanci dapur. Jongin yang tanpa sengaja menoleh kebelakang melihat Luhan yang duduk sambil makan itu langsung berhenti berjalan. Dia memandangi sesosok yeoja berambut pink soft sebahu itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

_Luar biasa cantik..._ gumam Jongin dalam hati

Lagi menikmati pemandangan yeoja didepannya tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan membuat Jongin sedikit kaget.

"kau.. sejak kapan disini?" tanya Sehun sedikit kaget juga

"baru saja. Aku baru ingin menemuimu dikamar"

"ayo masukk" ajak Sehun

"Hun, yeoja itu siapa? Apakah dia saudara tirimu yang kamu ceritakan kemarin?" tanya Jongin ketika berada didalam kamar sehun

"hmm.. kenapa?" tanya Sehun cuek

"cantik Hun. Namanya siapa?"

"Luhan"

"Cantik. Ramah. Kakinya jenjang."

"terus kenapa?"

"kamu tidak keberatankan kalau aku mendekatinya?"

"terserah bukan urusanku" jawab Sehun cuek

"baiklaaah aku akan berusaha mendekatinya" kekeh Jongin "dia masih sekolah?" tanya Jongin lagi

"dia satu tingkat diatas kita"

"sekolah dimana?"

"molla.. aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau" jawab Sehun cuek sambil memainkan _smartphonenya_

"ck kau ini. Sebegitu bencinya kah kau dengannya? Aku rasa dia yeoja baik-baik."

"aku tidak peduli dia baik atau cantik. Yang ku tau dia dan Eommanya telah membuat Eommaku meninggal." Sehun mulai tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini

"yah yaahh baiklaaah" Jongin yang tau perubahan raut muka Sehun mengalah untuk tidak melanjutkan pembahasan.

Setelah beberapa saling diam akhirnya Jongin membuka suara lagi

" tapi Hun, kalau nanti aku menjadi kekasihnya kamu jangan ikutan membenciku yaa.."

"tidak akan!" jawab Sehun sambil melempar bantal ke muka Jongin

TBC

Hahahaa (ketawa girang) akhirnya chap 1 update!

Itu rambut Luhan bayangin aja waktu era Growl kan ada tuh dia ngecat rambut pink soft ada putih putihnya (kalau gak salah) itu loh di dance practicenya growl lebih jelasnya

Author suka aja lihat Luhan warna rambutnya itu. Unyyuuu nget! Jadi keliatan ceweknya haha keinget juga sama gulaly (rambut nenek kalau kata orang mah) warna juga gitu sama kayak rambutnya Luhan jadi kalau ngeliat dia rasanya pengen makan tuh rambut :D

Buat yang nanya ini sad ending atau happy ending authornya juga masih belum tau *loh

Liat aja ntar tapi menurut author cukup di dunia nyata aja dah mereka pisah dan g bakalan ada moment lagi hiks di ffn ini maunya yang happy ending semua biar ngobatin kangen.

Kangen kangen kangen banget ama Luhan, liat dia update di IG ugh makin ganteng! Liat Teasernya Sehun juga ugh si dedek tambah ganteng! Tambah dewasa! Kangen HUNHAN moments pokoknya. Berharap mereka nikah "ehapasih

Udah ah segitu dulu. Suasananya lagi hujan ini author jadi galau sendiri gak jelas. Anyyeong readerdul ditunggu ya reviewnya. Selamat menyambut hari Senin Besok :D :* ^^


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

**Haaallllloooooo semuanyaaaaa**

**Lama nunggu ya ? *pastienggak hiks ****L *apasih *lupakan**

**Author mau ngucapin makasyyiihhh ssyyeekkaalliii buat yang sudah review di chapter 1 :* author syyeeeenang syyeeekali ngebaca review dari kalian :D**

**Ketjupbasah dari EXO buat kalian semua :* :* ^^**

**Buat yang minta lanjut nih sudah author lanjutkan**

**Buat yang nanya apa mereka saling cinta dan bisa bersatu, biar HUNHAN sendiri yang ngejawab ^^**

**Buat yang nanya Luhan disini jadi cewek tomboy, Luhan bukan cewek tomboy kesannya lebih ke cewek santai gitu yang g terlalu anggun yang g tomboy juga**

**Buat yang nanya ini sad ending apa enggak, author kasih bocoran kalau ceritanya bakalan Happy Ending yeay! Tapi pasti banyak konflik yang mengiringi mereka, sabar aja ya bacanya ^^**

**Buat yang nanya ff ini remake dengan ganti cast dan sesuain latar atau ceritanya cuma terinspirasi dari situ tp after all ceritanya beda, author Cuma terinspirasi, ada konflik yang sama tapi ada yang author tambahin sekaligus castnya**

**Buat yang bilang Sehun galak banget sama noonanya, sifatnya dia emang author bikin galak dulu sebagai bumbu :D**

**Buat yang bilang ini pake bahasa sehari hari, sebenernya kalau diperhatiin chapter 1 kemarin bahasanya masih gak karuan antara formal dan sehari-harinya kita :D**

**Nah mudahan semua review sudah terbalas g ada yang kelewat ya ^^**

**Hoo iya satu lagi, mulai chapter ini sampai kedepannya author akan merubah bahasanya jadi formal, setelah ngebaca ulang chapter 1 author ngerasa rada aneh aja bahasanya gak jelas gitu :D sama kayak authornya yang g jelas juga ^^ **

**Segitu aja dulu buat pengantar di chapter ini, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review :***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~HAPPINES DELIGHT~

Kai dan Sehun sedang asik bermain _Get Rich _di kamar Sehun, mereka tidak sadar jika jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 8 malam. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan tangan mereka..

_Kruukk.. krruukk_

Mereka menoleh bersamaan dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Merasa bahwa suara itu bukan berasal dari perutnya, Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya sambil tersenyum miring. Kai yang ditatap oleh Sehun seperti itu hanya menyengir lebar memamerkan gigi putihnya yang kontras dengan warna kulit tubuhnya. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya berdecih dan geleng-geleng kepala..

"Kau kelaparan ya?"

"Sangat! Aku ingin segera makan malam"

"kalau begitu pulanglah.." Sehun menyarankan

"maldo andwe!" Kai berkata sedikit berteriak

Sehun sedikit kaget dengan suara Kai yang sedikit keras "waeyo? Disini tidak ada makanan. Noonaku belum.."

"aku akan menunggunya" potong Kai

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah sahabatnya barusan Sehun hanya mengerutkan keningnya. ia merasa wajar ketika menyuruh anak itu untuk pulang karna sangat kelaparan, tetapi dari intonasi Kai barusan ia seperti tidak suka jika disuruh pulang. Tidak biasanya Kai bersikap seperti itu, menurut Sehun, Kai itu adalah manusia yang paling tidak bisa untuk menahan lapar. Apapun kondisinya dan dimanapun tempatnya, jika ia merasa lapar ia akan segera mencari makanan. Dan segala jenis makanan pun ia makan. Tak jarang jika ia tidak sempat sarapan dirumah ia pasti akan membolos pelajaran pertama disekolah. Namun kali ini, malam ini, jam ini, seorang Kai berubah. Bukan seperti Kai yang Sehun kenal selama ini..

"ada yang mengganggumu di wajahku? Wajahmu seperti benang kusut menatapku seperti itu" ucapan Kai membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"bukan wajahmu, tapi tingkahmu Kim Jongin" ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar namun intonasinya penuh penekanan pada nama asli Kai

"wae? Aku tau.. Kau pasti merasa heran mengapa aku tidak biasanya menahan lapar seperti ini?" kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya disertai dengan smirk evilnya

"yak! tepat sekali Kim Jongin" Sehun menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah sahabatnya itu

Kai tergelak mengetahui ia berhasil menebak apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu. "jawabannya sederhana sekali Oh Sehun. Aku hanya ingin makan malam bersama kalian malam ini.. selama aku menjadi sahabatmu aku belum pernah merasakan makan malam dirumahmu bukan?"

"benarkah?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya seolah olah ia terkejut dengan ucapan Kai barusan "ku harap kau murni ingin makan malam bersama bukan untuk yang lain" Sehun seolah memberi ultimatum

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan. Perkataan Sehun lebih kepada peringatan daripada harapan. "Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik Oh Sehun" Kai langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat

"yak! Lepaskan!" teriak Sehun sambil mendorong tubuh Kai, ia merasa risih dipeluk oleh sesama jenis apalagi mereka sedang berada ditempat tidur. Setelah Kai melepaskan pelukannya Sehun langsung memasang muka jijik kepada Kai..

"Ck Kau ini! Itu hanya pelukan tanda persahabatan saja. Aku begitu berterimakasih padamu karna kau sangat mengerti aku" oceh Kai

"itu sudah jelas diwajahmu kalau kau pasti ada maksud terselubung bodoh!" umpat Sehun

"baiklah baiklaah" Kai akhirnya mengalah untuk memberitahu maksud terselubungnya.. " aku hanya ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan Lulu noona". Mendengar kata Lulu noona Sehun langsung mengerutkan dahi tanda ia tak mengerti siapa yang Kai maksud, sebelum sempat Sehun bertanya Kai melanjutkan.. "maksudku Luhan Noona.. Aku membuat nama Lulu agar terkesan imut saja dipendengaranku hehe" Kai nyengir lebar

Sehun langsung mengeryit tidak suka "itu hanya dipendengaranmu pabbo! Dipendengaraku lebih terdengar menjijikkan!" Sehun memukul kepala Kai dengan bantal, yang dipukul hanya tertawa seperti orang gila..

"Kau gila!" Sehun sedikit kesal setelah melihat sahabatnya ini tidak berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi. " aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini sebelumnya jika sedang suka dengan yeoja"

"bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan aku tidak menyukainya tetapi lebih kepada aku mencintainya?" senyuman dari bibir Kai semakin mengembang

"perkataan dan wajahmu sangat menjijikkan Kim Jongin" Sehun mamasang ekspresi tidak sukanya ketika dinilainya Kai sangat berlebihan menanggapi ucapannya tadi. "Kau baru mengenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu, kau tidak tau bukan sifat seperti apa yang sebenarnya dia miliki?"Sehun nampak khawatir

"aku yakin dia yeoja yang baik Hun-ah, dia juga ramah saat..."

"Hanya dengan senyuman yang dia berikan kepadamu saat menyuruhmu masuk bukan berarti dia adalah yeoja yang ramah!" Sehun memotong pembicaraan Kai dan ia merasa tidak terima jika Kai memuji Luhan yang menurutnya sudah sangat berlebihan padahal yeoja itu baru ia temui beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kai menghela nafas. Sahabatnya satu ini sepertinya terlalu membenci noona tirinya itu sampai sampai tidak terima kalau ia mengatakan Luhan yang baik-baik.. " aku tau kau sangat membencinya Hun-ah, tapi bukan berarti aku sebagai sahabatmu kau larang untuk mencintainya"

"hey aku tak melarangmu!" Sehun merasa tak terima

"Lantas kau tak sadar perkataanmu sedari tadi seperti tak terima ketika aku mengatakan Luhan noona adalah yeoja yang baik dan ramah?! Kau seperti ingin menghasutku!" Kai merasa tak terima juga

"aku tidak menghasutmu Kim Jongin! Aku hanya tidak suka melihat kau berlebihan seperti ini. Kau tidak seperti biasanya!" Sehun mulai emosi

"bersiaplah.. kau akan terbiasa melihatku seperti ini" Kai tersenyum lembut. Ia tau Sehun sedang emosi dan ia tidak ingin beradu mulut dengannya. "sudahlah Sehun, kita ini sama-sama lapar.. emosi kita dengan mudah akan terpancing" Kai menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun

"maafkan aku..niatku sebagai sahabat hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja" Sehun tersenyum lemah

"tak apa.. terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku di awal" Kai meninju bahu Sehun " bolehkah aku juga mengingatkanmu?" lanjut Kai

"tentang?"

Kai memandang langit-langit kamar Sehun sambil memainkan jemarinya "Jangan terlalu membencinya Hun-ah. Kau tau kan kata orang antara cinta dan benci itu beda tipis..Mengerti maksudku?" Kai bertanya tanpa menoleh ke Sehun. Merasa tak ada jawaban ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.. "Saat kau menyadari perasaan bencimu itu telah membuatmu merasakan getaran lain dihatimu, saat kau menyadari bahwa ternyata kau telah jatuh cinta kepadanya, saat itulah kau harus menghadapiku dulu sebagai seseorang yang lebih dulu mencintainya bukan sebagai seseorang yang sejak dulu telah menjadi sahabatmu.."

Suasana hening sesaat..

Jujur saja Sehun tertegun mendengar ucapan Kai barusan. Ia tidak menyangka Kai akan berkata seperti itu.. Sebegitu cintanya kah dia dengan Luhan sampai-sampai ia harus berhadapan dengan Kai ketika ia ternyata mencintai Luhan? Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin ia mencintai noona tirinya itu.. masih banyak yeoja diluar sana yang lebih pantas ia cintai.. Sehun menepis pemikiran apa yang dikatakan Kai suatu saat akan terjadi..

"mau sampai kapan kalian melamun seperti orang bodoh?" sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka

Keduanya pun menoleh dan berteriak bersama..

"NOONA!" kemudian berlari menghampiri yeoja yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sehun sambil bersedekap

"YAK! Apa-apaan kalian ini! Lepaskan!" teriak yeoja itu ketika mendapat pelukan dari kedua bocah yang melamun seperti orang bodoh barusan

"tidak mau! Noona Jahat! Kami sangat kelaparan daritadi menunggu noona datang.." Sehun merajuk sambil mengertakan pelukannya ke yeoja yang ternyata adalah Oh Yoona, noona kandungnya

"kalau kalian tidak melepaskan pelukan ini kalian tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam!" ancam Yoona. Dengan serentak kedua bocah itu langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memasang tampang memohon untuk diberikan makan karna mereka sudah sangat lapar, terutama Kai yang sedari tadi perutnya terus berbunyi meminta makan.. "hentikan tatapan memelas kalian! Kalian pikir noona sejahat itu?!" kesal Yoona sambil meninggalkan mereka menuju meja makan..

Kedua bocah yang ditinggalkan itu terkikik geli. Dari dulu hingga sekarang mereka senang sekali membuat Yoona mengomel akibat ulah mereka. Menurut mereka Oh Yoona terlihat lebih cantik dan imut kalau sedang marah-marah tidak jelas. Setelah puas keduanya menuju meja makan untuk menyusul Yoona, sebelum mereka sampai Sehun menepuk bahu Kai dan membuat si pemilik bahu menoleh dan menatapnya..

" tentang yang tadi...aku jamin itu tidak akan terjadi Kim Jongin.." Sehun berucap meyakinkan "dia saudara tiriku, kalaupun aku mulai mencintai yeoja itu bukan dia, aku jamin itu!"

Sebuah senyuman lebar terlihat dibibir Kai.. "akan selalu ku ingat dan ku pegang kata-katamu Oh Sehun" Kai menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan dibalas oleh Sehun.. kedua jari kelingking mereka saling bertaut menandakan itu adalah perjanjian persahabatan yang tidak boleh untuk dilanggar..

"yak! Ada apa dengan kalian? Dikamar melamun seperti orang bodoh dan sekarang saling menautkan jari kelingking sambil tersenyum! Kalian ini sudah masuk Senior High School tetapi kelakuan masih seperti anak kecil ! cepatlah duduk! Siapa yang tadi merajuk karna kelaparan?" Yoona mulai mengomel lagi melihat kelakuan adiknya dan sahabatnya itu.. yang diomeli langsung berlari menuju meja makan sambil tertawa..

"yak!noona mau kemana? Aku dan Kai baru saja duduk kau malah beranjak dari kursimu" omel Sehun merasa tak terima karna barusan noonanya mengomel dia belum duduk di meja makan, sekarang ia sudah duduk noonya malah berdiri..

"noona ingin memanggil Luhan.." Yoona hendak berlalu dari meja makan

"biarkan aku saja yang memanggil noona!" Kai berteriak sambil menyusul Yoona

"ah geurre.. gomawo Kai" Yoona memutar badan menuju meja makan dan sedikit bingung dengan sikap Kai yang sepertinya antusias memanggil Luhan.. " kapan dia datang" Tanya Yoona kepada Sehun saat di meja makan

"sekitar jam 1 siang tadi.." jawab Sehun dengan ekspresi datar sambil memainkan sendok dipiringnya

"lalu.. mengapa Kai sangat antusias? Apa dia telah bertemu Luhan?" tanya Yoona lagi yang penasaran akan sikap Kai

"ya begitulah.." Sehun mengendikkan bahu acuh

"Oh Sehun!" panggil Yoona

Sehun menatap Yoona dengan menaikkan alisnya seolah bertanya ada apa memanggil nama lengkapku..

"mulai malam ini dan seterusnya noona berharap kau bersikap wajar terhadapnya. Mau bagaimanapun dia adalah saudara kita. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Yoona dengan tegas

"arrassoe noona..aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan saudara tiriku itu.." Sehun menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan

"Yak! Bukan bertingkah wajar menurut versimu Oh Sehun! Kau pikir noona tidak tau maksud dari jawabanmu tadi?"

Sehun hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Yoona..

"what a stubborn people you are Oh Sehun!" Yoona menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil mengelus dada, ia harus extra sabar untuk membuat adiknya ini bisa menerima kehadarian Luhan dengan tulus

Sementara itu...

_Tok Tok Tok.._

Luhan yang sedang duduk diatas kasur dan sedang mengetik sesuatu dilaptopnya langsung terhenti mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "MASUK!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar

_Cklek_

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka menampilkan sesosok Kai dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. "Hai noona" sapanya penuh kelembutan.

Luhan sedikit kaget ketika melihat seseorang yang masuk kamarnya "Oh hai juga.." Luhan tersenyum tak kalah lembut

_Aigoooo cantiknya Lulu noona.._

Kai sedikit mengerjap dan sedikit salah tingkah karna melihat senyuman itu. Luhan yang sadar hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kai. "jadii..ada perlu apa?" tanya Luhan masih sambil terkekeh geli

"ehmm nonaa ditunggu diruang makan, kita akan makan malam bersama" Kai berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya

"oh! makan malam sudah siap?" tanya luhan kaget sambil menutup laptopnya dan segera turun dari kasur "baiklah.. kajja kita keruang makan" Luhan menarik lengan Kai dengan santai dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Jangan ditanya bagaimana perasaan dan ekspresi Kai saat ini. Ia mati-matian menahan senyuman dan jeritannya. Jantungnya serasa mau lepas merasakan lembutnya tangan Luhan memegang lengannya.

Luhan segera menarik tangannya ketika hampir sampai di meja makan dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping kanan Yoona. Ia berhadapan dengan Kai yang baru saja menarik kursinya dan duduk disamping kiri Sehun.

"wajahmu sepertinya terlihat lebih cerah Kai, tidak seperti orang kelaparan" Yoona menggoda Kai. Yang digoda hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia sangat malu. Apalagi dihadapannya kini Luhan tengah memandangnya dengan tersenyum manis

"semua sudah lengkapkan? Kalau begitu mari kita makan. Perutku mulai sakit karna menahan lapar daritadi" Sehun memulai untuk mengambil makanan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ia jengah melihat sikap Kai yang mulai berlebihan, bahkan lebih berlebihan dari yang tadi ketika Luhan kini telah berada didepannya.

Susasana makan malam berlangsung sunyi. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Jika orang lain melihat , pasti akan berfikir bahwa suasana makan malam saat ini begitu khidmat. Namun Kai yang mengerti apa yang terjadi, tau bahwa suasana makan malam saat ini sangat canggung. Kehadiran Luhan sebagai saudara tiri mereka pastinya membuat mereka belum terbiasa, namun sepertinya gadis yang menjadi penyebab suasana menjadi canggung ini terlihat santai menikmati suasana makan malam. Kai yang tidak suka berada pada _awkward moment_ dan dari awal sudah memiliki niat untuk mendekati Luhan, memutuskan untuk mulai misinya..

"Ehm.." Kai berdehem memecah keheningan "Luhan noona berencana melanjutkan sekolah dimana?" Yang ditanya langsung menghentikan gerakan sendok yang hendak memasuki mulutnya sembari berfikir mengingat-ingat nama sekolah barunya..

"Ehmmm kalau tidak salah di SIS, Seoul International School" Luhan berkata dengan pelan. Namun perkataan Luhan mampu didengar oleh ketiganya dan membuat mereka terkejut..

"MWO?!" teriak Kai tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya

"wae?" tanya Luhan bingung

"kita akan satu sekolah noona! Yoona noona juga bersekolah disana!" Kai berkata dengan semangat. Ternyata Luhan satu sekolah dengannya, semakin gampang untuk mejalani misi mendekati Lulu noonanya..

"Jinjja? Waahh aku tidak menyangka! Appa tidak pernah memberitahu kalau aku akan satu sekolah dengan kalian padahal Appa yang mendaftarkan aku untuk bersekolah disana" Luhan tak kalah terkejut

Mendengar Luhan berkata seperti itu rahang Sehun mengeras. Tangannya memegang sendok dengan kuat dan mulutnya terkatup rapat. Yonna yang menyadari perubahan Sehun langsung menyikut kakinya dibawah meja untuk memberi peringatan, ia takut Sehun akan merusak makan malam karna emosi labilnya. Tatapan tajam Sehun hadiahkan kepada Yonna yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam oleh noonanya sendiri. Beruntung hanya Kai yang melihat mereka berdua, karna ia tidak ingin Luhan menyadari adanya perang tatapan saudara saat ini buru-buru ia menanggapi perkataan Luhan tadi..

"Apakah selain kami noona punya kenalan disana?"

"tidak ada. Hanya kalian yang ku kenal" Luhan tersenyum

"apakah noona keberatan kalau aku mengenalkan temenku pada noona? Dia berada setingkat dengan noona. Mungkin dia bisa membantu noona menemukan kelas noona besok.."

"tentu saja aku tidak keberatan" Luhan tersenyum "apakah dia seorang yeoja?" tanya Luhan dengan antusias

"ani..dia seorang namja noona.. dia namja yang baik dan ramah sama sepertimu. Aku yakin kalian bisa berteman baik"

Luhan nampak berfikir sebentar kemudian melanjutkan "baiklah tidak masalah. Siapa namanya ?"

"Park Chanyeol noona. Aku akan memberitahunya setelah makan malam ini. Biar dia saja yang menghubungi noona terlebih dahulu.."

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memberikan nomorku setelah makan malam ini juga" Lanjut Luhan dan suasana makan malam pun kembali hening

Sesuai perjanjian setelah makan malam selesai Luhan kembali kekamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan segera menuju ruang keluarga dimana Kai dan Sehun sedang menonton televisi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kai dan langsung menunjukkan kontak berisi nomornya sendiri di ponsel miliknya..

"apa benar ini nomor noona?" tanya Kai sambil mencatat nomor Luhan di _smartphone_ miliknya sendiri

"Ne.. aku baru saja mengganti nomorku dan aku tidak hafal jadi aku mencatatnya disini.." mendengar jawaban Luhan, Kai hanya ber-oh ria saja.

Setelah sempat mengobrol sebentar Kai memutuskan untuk pulang karna waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 10 malam. Sehun dan Luhan mengantar kepulangan Kai sampai didepan pintu rumah saja. Setelah memastikan Kai telah pergi Sehun berbalik lebih dulu kemudian disusul Luhan setelah ia menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Baru ia akan memegang gagang pintu kamarnya bahunya ditepuk seseorang dari belakang. Sontak Luhan langsung menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat Sehun pelakunya. Tubuhnya didorong sedikit keras oleh Sehun kebelakang sampai menempel dipintu kamarnya. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Luhan dengan kuat sehingga terdengar suara mengaduh dari si pemilik bahu. Wajahnya ia sejajarkan dengan wajah Luhan, matanya menatap maniak coklat dihadapannya dengan tajam sambil berdesis "aku tidak suka kau terlalu akrab dengan sahabatku. Berhentilah berpura-pura bersikap manis dihadapannya." Cengkraman Sehun sedikit menguat kemudian ia lepaskan dan berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memengang bahunya. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari arah dapur

_Apa yang mereka lakukan.. mereka terlihat sedang berciuman?_

BLAM!

Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia kesal dengan perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya tadi. Anak itu tidak segan –segan bermain fisik dengannya. Buktinya saja ia mencengkeram bahu Luhan sampai meninggalkankan bekas kemerahan yang tercetak jelas dikulit mulusnya. Alasannya dia seperti itu hanya karna Luhan berpura-pura bersikap manis dihadapan Kai. Luhan berdecih mengingat perkataan Sehun. Lalu dia harus bersikap seperti apa? Menurutnya Kai adalah pribadi yang _easy going_ dan ramah, tak heran jika ia langsung akrab dengan Kai. Namun salahkah Luhan bersikap seperti itu? Luhan menghempaskan badannya dikasur kemudian menutup matanya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan dengan perlahan. Mencoba untuk menenangkan pemikirannya yang sempat kacau memikirkan tingkah Sehun terhadapnya..

Dering di _smartphone _membuatnya terbangun setelah hampir terlelap. Luhan meraih dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya..

Nomor tidak dikenal

_Siapa?_

"yeoboseoyeo.." ia menjawab dengan suara parau

"_ah kau sudah tidur? Maaf telah mengganggumu.." _nampaknya pemilik suara bass diseberang sana terkejut mendengar suara Luhan seperti seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya

"nuguya?" tanya bingung

"_Park Chanyeol imnida_.. _aku teman dari Kai.."_

"AH!" Luhan terpekik kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya "Senang berkenalan denganmu.. Kai tadi bercerita ingin membantuku dengan mengenalkannya denganmu" suara Luhan seketika berubah ceria

Suara kekehan terdengar dari seberang " _ya dia juga bercerita kepadaku di telpon tadi.. katanya kau cantik dan baik. Aku jadi tidak sabar melihatmu besok." _Chanyeol masih terkekeh

"mwo? Kau jangan mudah mempercayai Kai. Dia hanya membual kau tau.." Luhan tertawa

_"tentu saja aku percaya kepadanya. aku dan dia sudah lama berteman dekat, bahkan ia sudah ku anggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri.." _Chanyeol ikut tertawa

"yah baiklah.. semoga kali ini kau tak menyesal telah mempercayai Kai" Luhan mengingatkan sambil tertawa

"_kalau ternyata aku tak menyesal, kau akan memberiku sesuatu?" _tanya Chanyeol

"yak! Kita saja baru pertama kali mengobrol dan belum bertemu kau sudah meminta sesuatu dariku Park Chanyeol?" Terdengar gelak tawa dari namja bersuara bass diseberang sana "Yak Park Chanyeol! Ada yang lucu dengan ucapanku?" Tanya Luhan tak terima Chanyeol menertawainya

"_ani.. kau yang Lucu Luhan.. ahh aku tak sabar ingin secepatnya bertemu denganmu besok. Kurasa kau ini yeoja yang sangat menyenangkan_" Chanyeol berkata dengan jujur

"menyenangkan untuk kau tertawakan?" tanya Luhan sarkastik

"_tidak Lu. Menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman. Kalau bisa menjadi yeojachinguku juga pasti akan lebih menyenangkan lagi_" Chanyeol terkekeh

"yak Park Chanyeol! Belum bertemu saja kau sudah berani meminta sesuata dariku dan merayuku?! Tunggu kau besok!" ancam Luhan

"_selamat tidur dan mimpi indah Lu_" Chanyeol langsung mematikan sambungannya secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Luhan berteriak kesal

"Yak! Apa-apan namja ini! Seenaknya saja! Tunggu kau Park Chanyel besok akan ku balas ketika kita bertemu!" Luhan mengeluarkan smirk evilnya kemudian menghempaskan badannya lagi kekasur miliknya dan memejamkan mata "setidaknya perasaanku lebih membaik berkat Chanyeol, semoga kita bisa menjadi sahabat" itu gumaman Luhan sebelum tertidur pulas dengan senyuman terpatri diwajah cantik dan mulusnya..

Di sisi lain rumah kediaman keluarga OH terlihat Yoona sedang membaca buku diruang keluarga. Padahal malam sudah semakin larut, nampaknya tidak membuat yeoja cantik ini merasakan kantuk. Ia sibuk membolak balik buku yang ia baca dan bergumam layaknya baca mantra.

"kau tidak tidur noona? Ini sudah larut.."

"kau sendiri mengapa tidak tidur?" Yoona balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca sedaritai

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan memilih duduk disamping Yoona. Mereka terdiam sesaat dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Yoona masih dengan bukunya dan Sehun dengan lamunannya..

"ada yang menggangmu Oh Sehun sehingga kau tidak dapat tidur?" kali ini Yoona bertanya sambil menutup bukunya dan berbalik menghadap Sehun

"anii.." Sehun tersenyum

"lalu? Kau pikir aku tidak tau kau sudah 2 kali melamun seperti orang bodoh hari ini? Pertama dikamarmu saat kau dengan Kai lalu sekarang.. ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yoona lagi

"tidak ada noona.. ada yang salah jika aku melamun?" Sehun menatap Yoona dengan kening berkerut

"ada.. kau tak seperti biasanya. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu melamun seperti orang bodoh kecuali ada yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?"

"tidak ada ku bilang.." Sehun berujar malas

"hatimu?"

"eh?"

_Drttt.. Drttt..._

Ponsel Sehun bergetar disaku celana membuat si pemilik mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut maksud dari pertanyaan noonanya..

_Appa Calling.._

Kening Sehun mengkerut melihat siapa yang menghubunginya larut malam seperti ini. Ia menoleh ke Yoona untuk meminta jawaban mengapa Appanya menghubungi..

"angkatlah.. ponselku bersama Donghae aku lupa mengambilnya tadi saat ia meminjam, ku rasa Appa daritadi menghubungi ponselku dan sengaja tidak diangkat oleh Donghae.. bilang saja ponselku dikamar jika Appa menanyakannya" Yoona nyengir kuda

Sehun berdecih mendengar penjelasan Yoona kemudian ia sentuhkan jarri telunjuknya kelayar ponsel dan menggesernya..

"Yeoboseoyeo" Sehun menekan tombol speaker agar Yoona juga bisa mendengar Appanya

"_kau belum tidur nak?" _ tanya Appa Sehun dari seberang

"belum appa.. noona juga belum tidur.."

"kau sedang bersama dengan noonamu? Sedang apa kalian? Appa menghubungi noona berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat.." Appa Sehun mulai mengomel

Sehun melirik Yoona dengan malas dan dibalas dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya "ponselnya dikamar Appa, kami sedang diruang keluarga.." Sehun berbohong

"sedang apa kalian jam segini? Mengapa tidak tidur? Besok kalian sekolah! Awas saja Appa tau kalian terlambat datang.."

Yoona terkikik mendengar Appanya mengomel. Sedangkan Sehun mulai malas mendengar omelan Appanya. Jika dia tau Appanya akan mengomel seperti ini lebih baik tidak usah ia angkat saja telpon dari Appanya..

"Sehun menemaniku belajar Appa.. aku takut Lee sonsaengnim akan memberikan ujian lisan secara mendadak besok,," Yoona segera menjawab ketika dilihatnya Sehun tidak menanggapi Appanya

"_baiklah..tidurlah kalian secepatnya malam semakin larut besok kalian akan terlambat.." _Appanya menyarankan

"ne Appa.. kami akan segera tidur" Sehun berkata sambil menguap

"_apakah Luhan sudah datang?" _ padahal Appanya bertanya dengan nada biasa namun membuat Sehun terdiam dan tak mampu untuk membuka mulutnya. Yoona hanya memperhatikan Sehun dengan pandangan sulit diartikan ia juga tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Appanya..

"_Sehun..Yoona.." _panggil Appanya dengan suara sedikit keras

Sehun terkesiap "ne Appa.. sudah daritadi siang.." jawabnya dengan ekpresi datar

"_apakah dia sudah tidur?"_

"molla.. Appa menghubunginya saja jika ingin memastikan!" Sehun mulai kesal

"_hey! Appa bertanya baik-baik mengapa kau seperti ini?"_ Appanya juga mulai kesal

"aku tidak kesal Appa.. aku biasa saja.. aku hanya menyarankan Appa menghubunginya karna aku tidak tau dia sudah tidur atau belum.." Sehun sedikit menormalkan intonasinya agar tidak terdengar kesal

Terdengar helaan nafas diseberang sana " _kau tidak membuat masalah dengannya kan_?"

"mengapa Appa bertanya seperti itu padaku?" intonasi Sehun mulai menaik

"_Appa hanya khawatir kau belum bisa menerimanya untuk tinggal bersama Sehun-ah_" Ucap Appanya berhati-hati

" aku memang belum bisa menerimanya Appa! Dan tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya!" Sehun mulai emosi, deru nafasnya semakin memburu dan wajahnya terlihat merah. Yoona yang berada disampingnya segera menggenggam tangann Sehun untuk menenangkannya

Mungkin Appanya sudah mengetahui jika ia mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya mengenai Sehun dan Luhan akan berakibat seperti sekarang ini, Sehun emosi terhadapnya. "nak.. maafkan Appa. Appa hanya ingin kalian bersama dengan baik sebagai anak Appa. Appa tidak ingin membeda-bedakan anak Appa.. Appa mohon Sehun" suara diseberang sana terdengar memohon dengan lembut kepada anaknya yang telah mengatupkan rahangnya dengan kuat. Inilah yang Sehun benci. Sehun tidak ingin Appanya terlihat memohon kepadanya apalagi memohon karna Luhan..

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun

"Appa tidak memaksa kalau kau memang belum bisa.. biarkan keberadaan Luhan dirumah kalian akan membuatmu terbiasa dan mengubah rasa bencimu terhadapnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah saudaramu Sehun, kau harus menganggap dia sebagai noonamu. Sama seperti mendiang Eommamu yang telah menggangap Luhan sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri" helaan nafas terdengar ketika Appanya menghentikan kaliamat terakhir. Mungkin apa yang ia sampaikan ini terlalu berat bagi Sehun dan menyulut api kemarahan yang sejak tadi ia pendam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BRAKK!_

" AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGANGGAP DIA SAUDARAKU APPA! DIA ITU SEPERTI MALING YANG SEENAKNYA MASUK DIKEHIDUPAN KITA!"

Sehun berteriak lantang kemudian membanting ponselnya ke lantai dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya dengan emosi yang menyulut hingga ubun-ubun. Yoona _spechless_ melihat kelakuan Sehun yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Dipandanginya ponsel Sehun yang sudah berantakan termasuk layarnya yang penuh dengan goresan menandakan pecah, ia yakin sambungan telepon ke Appanya pasti sudah terputus. Yoona beringsut ke lantai untuk mengambil ponsel Sehun dengan tangan gemetar. Hatinya mencelos melihat kejadian barusan. Baru kali ini adiknya membentak Appanya. Air dipelupuk matanya hampir keluar namun ia tahan, ia tidak ingin menangis. Sesaat pikirannya tertuju pada Luhan.

_Semoga dia tidak mendengar jaebal.. _doanya dalam hati

Yoona bergegas berdiri dan menuju kamarnya ia sudah sangat lelah dan pusing. Ia ingin tidur secepatnya agar pemikiran dan hatinya kembali tenang. Namun sepertinya malam ini pada jam yang sama dia harus merasakan _spechless_ untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ketika Yoona membalikkan badan, dibelakangnya berdiri sesosok Luhan dengan senyuman samar menatapnya. Lidahnya tercekat untuk sekedar menyapa Luhan dan bertanya sedang apa dia disana.

_Katakan Lu kau tidak mendengar pembicaraan ditelpon tadi_

Terlambat!

Luhan telah mendengar semuanya. Semuanya yang telah mereka bicarakan ditelpon tadi. Bukan salah Luhan kenapa ia bisa mendengar. Sehun yang sengaja mengatifkan speaker saat berbicara dengan Appanya dan Luhan yang tidak sengaja melupakan kebiasaannya meminum air putih saat hampir terlelap tidur untuk yang kedua kalinya membuatnya harus kedapur dan melewati ruang keluarga dimana Sehun dan Yoona duduk sambil berbincang dengan Appanya. Suasana malam yang sunyi tentunya membuat indera pendengaran Luhan dapat menangkap apa yang sedang mereka obrolkan. Langkahnya terhenti kala ia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Dan selanjutnya ia hanya bisa mematung hingga Yoona menyadari keberadaanya..

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam..

"kalau kau juga membenciku tidak apa-apa tapi ijinkan aku sementara tinggal disini sampai uang tabunganku cukup untuk menyewa apartement" Luhan membuka suara. Intonasinya terdengar biasa seolah-olah gadis itu tak mengetahui peristiwa banting ponsel Sehun akibat dirinya menjadi topik pembahasan

"maaf aku tak bermaksud menguping kalian, aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar ketika ingin mengambil minum didapur. Ku harap kau tidak membeitahu Sehun. Berpura-puralah jika aku tidak mengetahui kejadian malam ini" Luhan tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Yoona dengan genangan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya

Tepat pukul 6 pagi Luhan sudah terlihat rapi mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Rambutnya yang basah ia biarkan tergerai tanpa hiasan apapun. Dibawah matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam samar namun tak mengurangi kecantikan natural yang ia miliki. Selesai mengoles lipgloss dibibir plumnya ia segera meraih ikat rambut berwarna biru didekat nakasnya dan memasukkan kedalam tas sambil mengecek ponselnya yang ternyata belum ada balasan dari Chanyeol

_Mungkin dia masih tidur.. _ pikirnya

Luhan membuka pintu kamar kemudian menguncinya. Suasana rumah sangat sepi sepertinya Yoona dan sehun belum bangun. Terang saja ini masih pukul 6 pagi. Suasana diluar pun masih belum terang sempurna. Luhan kelewat bersemangat menyambut hari pertamanya menjadi anak baru dan bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Terlepas dari kejadian semalam yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur hingga pukul 3 pagi.

Luhan menaruh tas dan almamater sekolahnya dikursi meja makan kemudian mengambil roti tawar dan memasukkanya kedalam panggangan. Setelah berbunyi ting Luhan segera mengambil dan mengoleskan selai strawberry dirotinya dan melahapnya hingga habis. Sesang asyik menguyah ponselnya bergetar di atas meja makan, diliriknya nama Park Chanyeol tertera dilayar _smartphonenya_..

"Selamat pagi Park Chanyeol.." sapanya sambil mengunyah roti

"_kau sedang sarapan Lu?" _ Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara serak khas baru bangun tidur

"Kau baru bangun tuan Park?" Luhan balik bertanya

"_hmm_.._aku akan segera mandi dan bersiap. Kau tak ingin ku jemput?"_

"tak usah.. sesuai dengan pesanku tadi aku akan menunggumu digerbang sekolah. Beritahu aku kalau akan berangkat" Luhan mengapit ponselnya diantara telinga dan bahu kanannya, tangannya sibuk untuk memakai jas almamater dan tasnya

"_geurre.. hati-hati dijalan Lu.." _ucap Chanyeol sebelum memutus sambungannya

Luhan memasukkan ponselnya kedalan tas kemudian melangkah keluar rumah tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dalam diam dengan pandangan sulit diartikan dibalik pintu kamar..

TBC

Hehehe maaf yaa kalau kurang memuaskan..

Masih pembukaan kok, masih panjang ceritanya..

Gimana gimana? Aneh gak bahasanya? Lebih enakan yang ini apa yang di chapter 1?

Reviewnya ditunggu jangan sampai lupa ya.. :*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Happiness Delight~

Sebuah _Lexus Sport _tipe _RC F_ berwarna biru melintas didepan yeoja berambut _pink soft_ sebahu yang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah. Menggunakan kacamata hitamnya saat sedang menyetir, pengemudi itu tersenyum manis saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yeoja yang berdiri didepan gerbang sedang asik mendengarkan lagu di ponselnya. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, pengemudi itu turun dengan baju seragam yang tidak dimasukan , almamater yang disampirkan ke bahu lebarnya serta surai hitam keabuan yang dibiarkan acak-acakkan. Senyumnya semakin mengembang tatkala langkahnya semakin mendekati yeoja itu. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, sang pengemudi yang ternyata adalah namja itu menghentikan pergerakan kakinya dan memandang dengan cermat sosok yeoja itu dari samping.

Berbagai macam pujian ia lontarkan terhadap yeoja itu didalam hatinya. Puas memandangi dan menilai secara subjektifnya, namja itu mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengabadikan moment ia pertama kali menemukan bidadari disekolahnya pagi ini. Bidadari? Yah! Itu kata yang sangat pantas untuk mendeskripsikan betapa sempurnanya Tuhan menciptakan yeoja itu.

Namun nampaknya yeoja itu tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya, ia terlalu sibuk mendengarkan lagu di ponsel dan menundukkan kepalanya memandang tanah yang ia pijak sampai ia melihat sebuah sepatu berada didepan kakinya. Lantas Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapakah pemilik sepatu itu..

"Selamat pagi cantik..apakah kau sedang menungguku? " sapa namja didepannya dengan senyum cerah

"kau!" yeoja yang ternyata adalah Luhan ini sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang ada didepannya sambil melepaskan _headset_ yang bergantung ditelinganya sedari tadi kemudian memasukkan kedalam tas sekolah yang ia kenakan

"wae? Tidak suka jika aku menyapamu noona cantik?" tanya namja itu dengan mimik muka dibuat cemberut

"aku berani bertaruh bahwa yang noona ini tunggu adalah aku bukan kau!" seorang namja lain menyeletuk dari arah samping mereka sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya

Kedua manusia yang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang itu meonoleh ke sumber suara

"cih kau sok tampan hyung" cibir Kai yang merasa moment paginya dengan Luhan diganggu

"jangan iri Kim Jongin, akui saja kalau aku ini memang tampan" ucap namja yang dipanggil hyung oleh Kai tadi dengan tertawa

"akui saja kalau kau ingin menarik perhatian Luhan noona hyung." Cibir Kai lagi

"salah satunya itu!" namja itu tertawa lagi kemudian menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan _siapa namja ini_

"Aku Chanyeol" namja itu memperkenalkan diri dengan mengulurkan tangannya

Luhan langsung terkesiap "Aku Luhan" Luhan membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol dan menambahkan senyuman termanisnya

"Yak! Lepaskan hyung! Kau sudah terlalu lama menjabat tangannya!" Kai melepaskan jabatan tangan Chanyeol dan Luhan

"Astaga! Baru beberapa detik! Kau ini berlebihan sekali!" Chanyeol berdecih tidak suka

"Kau ini pasti modus!bilang saja ingin memegang tangannya!" tuduh Kai

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak terima dengan tuduhan Kai langsung berkacak pinggang dan mamasang ekpresi tidak suka "kalau iya memang kenapa? Kau ini seperti namjacingunya saja!"

Luhan yang melihat kelakuan dua namja didepannya berkelahi seperti anak kecil rebutan permen ini tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Kai yang akan membalas perkataan Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah Luhan dan...

_Astagaaa Cantiknyaaa _batin Chanyeol dan Kai

Kedua namja itu hanya diam menatap Luhan yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan satu tangannya lagi sedang memegang perutnya. Yeoja itu sedang mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa lebar yang membuat matanya hanya menjadi garis namun semakin menambah kecantikan dan keimutannya menurut Kai dan Chanyeol.

"yak! Kau kenapa tertawa noona? Apakah ada yang lucu?" Kai yang lebih dulu tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menegur Luhan yang masih saja memegangi mulut dan perutnya

"kalian berdua sangat lucu!" Luhan tertawa lagi "inikah sambutan untukku dihari pertama aku bersekolah disini, hm?" dengan muka merah sehabis menahan tawa Luhan menatap Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian

"ani, anak ingusan ini yang merusak semuanya Lu, kajja kita mencari kelasmu nanti keburu bel berbunyi!" Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Luhan dengan sedikit berlari dan meninggalkan Kai didepan pintu gerbang sekolahnya

"HYUNG! AKU IKUT!" teriak Kai sambil mengejar langkah Chanyeol dan Luhan

.

.

.

Koridor sekolah masih belum terlalu ramai saat ketiga manusia ini berjalan menuju kelas Chanyeol. Yah! Ternyata kelas Luhan adalah kelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol saat Luhan memberitahu dia memasuki kelas apa. Sesekali mereka berpapasan dengan sesama murid SIS dan hampir semua dari mereka menegur Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan cengiran oleh namja bertelinga lebar ini. Tak lupa berbagai ekpresi mereka keluarkan saat melihat yeoja yang berada ditengah-tengah antara Chanyeol dan Kai. Ketiganya hanya terkikik geli melihat ekpsresi para siswa SIS saat melihat Luhan..

"noona lihatlah ekpresi mereka, mereka semua sungguh lucu" Kai berkata sambil terkikik geli

"apa karna warna rambutku yang tidak _mainstream_ sehingga mereka memandangku dengan berbagai ekspresi seperti itu?" tanya Luhan sambil memandang rambutnya sendiri

"hanya kau yang memiliki rambut pink seperti itu disini Lu. Aku yakin dengan perbedaan warna rambutmu yang mencolok ini kau akan segera terkenal. Sama terkenalnya denganku." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri merasa bangga bahwa dirinya banyak yang mengenali terutama dengan junior barunya di SIS karna menjadi panitia saat pengenalan lingkungan sekolah saat tahun ajaran baru kemarin..

"Jelas saja kau terkenal! kau suka mencari muka didepan junior terlebih dengan para yeoja" Kai mencibir melihat Chanyeol _over_ percaya diri mengingat saat masa pengenalan lingkungan sekolah kemarin Chanyeol _sok_ sibuk sana-sini sambil tebar pesona didepan para murid baru SIS

"hey stop! Aku tidak ingin mendengar perdebatan kalian lagi" Luhan berusaha mencegah sebelum Chanyeol membalas perkataan Kai

"Chanyeol-ssi tak apa kan jika aku mengecat rambutku seperti ini? Aku takut terkena sanksi dari pihak sekolah." Tanya Luhan khawatir

"tidak Lu. Peraturan untuk tidak mengecat rambut hanya berlaku pada siswa kelas X sampai satu semester. Semester depan baru mereka diperbolehkan untuk mengecat rambut mereka. Peraturan itu tidak berlaku untuk murid baru seperti kau yang langsung duduk dikelas XI maupun XII.." Chanyeol menjelaskan "jangan memanggilku formal begitu, anggap aja kita sudah berteman lama lu.." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan

"Yak hyung! Kau membuat rambut Lulu noona berantakan!" Kai memekik tidak suka dengan perlakuan Chanyeol dan segera merapikan rambut Luhan

"LULU?" Luhan dan Chanyeol terkejut mendengar perkataan Kai barusan

"wae? Itu nama kesayangan dariku untuk Luhan noona!" Kai memasang ekspresi _nyolotnya_ kehadapan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan dipinggang

Sontak Luhan dan Chanyeol tertawa keras, Kai yang merasa ditertawakan memasang muka cemberutnya

"kau ini, aigooo lucu sekali.." Luhan tertawa sambil memegang perutnya

"apanya yang lucu _sih_? Kalian tidak asik! Aku pergi!" Kai yang merasa kesal dan malu langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua seniornya yang masih sibuk menertawakannya

Chanyeol yang masih sibuk tertawa melihat Kai pergi meninggalkan mereka sontak berteriak "Istirahat aku tunggu dikantin! Kau ajak Sehun kita makan bersama Luhan!" namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Kai yang langsung menghilang dibelokan koridor

Mendengar nama Sehun tawa Luhan langsung terhenti. Entah mengapa hatinya sedikit berdenyut mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Chanyeol yang langsung menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan mengertnyit bingung..

"kau kenapa Lu?"

...

"Lu?"

...

"Luhan!" Chanyeol sedikit mengguncang bahu Luhan

Luhan mengerjap "ah eh tidak apa-apa. Kajja kita masuk kelas aku belum mendapat tempat duduk." Luhan langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol..

Sesampainya mereka didepan pintu kelas Luhan langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat kelas mereka sudah sedikit ramai dengan penghuninya. Ia terlihat ragu saat akan melangkah kedalam, Chanyeol yang mengerti bahwa Luhan pasti merasa malu untuk masuk dahulu langsung mengambil posisi didepan Luhan sambil memegang tangannya.

"tenang saja.. mereka tidak akan memakanmu..aku yakin mereka akan menyukaimu.."bisik Chanyeol sambil menyemangati Luhan agar tidak gugup pasalnya tangan Luhan sudah keringat dingin

"ANYEONGHASEO!" teriak Chanyeol saat memasuki kelasnya namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menggrubis sapaan Chanyeol. Jangankan menggubris, meoleh kesumber suara pun tidak. Teriakan seperti itu sudah setiap pagi mereka dengar dengan pelaku yang sama dan tidak ada faedahnya untuk diladeni. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kemudian menatap Luhan..

"mereka sudah terbiasa Lu mendengarku setiap pagi seperti ini, wajar kalau tidak ada yang menjawab.." Chanyeol menyegir

"EHM!" suara berdehem yang keras didepan pintu kelas itu sontak membuat seisi kelas langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara termasuk Chanyeol dan Luhan, namun sedetik kemudian semuanya beralih menatap kedua sosok yang berdiri didepan kelas sambil berpegangn tangan..

"waah aku tidak menyangka pagi ini melihat seorang Park Chanyeol akhirnya menggandeng bidadari disekolah.." Celetukan dari Kris seorang Ketua kesiswaan di SIS dan ketua kelas di kelas Chanyeol dan Luhan ini berhasil membuat gaduh seisi kelas..

Bukannya langsung melepas Chanyeol langsung merangkul Luhan dengan erat yang sontak membuat gaduh seisi kelas meningkat..

"Chanyeol lepaskan.." bisik Luhan yang merasa malu belum apa-apa dirinya sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan dikelas barunya

"KALIAN TAU.." sengaja Chanyeol memperbesar volume suaranya agar teman-temannya berhenti berbuat gaduh, setelah suasana sedikit tenang ia melanjutkan "bidadari ini adalah teman baru kita.. Namanya Luhan.." Chanyeol memperkenalkan Luhan didepan teman-teman kelasnya dan disambut oleh kegaduhan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk didalam rangkulan Chanyeol dan semakin membuatnya keringat dingin. Beginilah Luhan jika berada dalam suasana baru dan berhadapan dengan banyak orang baru juga, tubuhnya langsung berkeringat dingin dan menjadi gugup.

Sibuk untuk menetralkan rasa gugupnya Luhan tidak sadar dua yeoja teman sekelasnya menghampiri mereka didepan kelas dan memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat pucat..

"Challie apakah Luhan sakit?" yeoja bereyeliner itu memasang ekspresi khawatir diikuti dengan yeoja bermata bulat yang menganggukkan kepalanya, niat keduanya ingin berkenalan dengan Luhan namun saat mereka melihat muka pucat Luhan keduanya langsung mengurungkan niat untuk berkenalan dulu

Chanyeol yang sibuk membalas godaan Kris daritadi tidak memperhatikan Luhan, setelah mendapat pertanyaan dari Baekhyun si yeoja bereyeliner itu ia langsung menoleh dan memekik kaget. Dengan susah payah Luhan meyakinkan teman-teman barunya ini bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tidak sakit. Sedikit menjelaskan mengapa itu bisa terjadi dan dengan janji ia pasti akan makan banyak saat istirahat pertanda bahwa ia memang benar-benar sehat, akhirnya keempat teman baru Luhan itu percaya dan segera menunjukkan bangku kosong untuk Luhan. Obrolan seru dimulai saat Luhan mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi diikuti Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yeoja bermata bulat yang menjadi teman dekat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ini. Mereka berempat langsung terlihat sangat akrab seakan-akan Luhan adalah teman lama mereka yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak mereka temui dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kegiatan mereka terputus saat melihat Jung sonsaengnim memasuki kelas, nampaknya saat bel berbunyi tadi mereka tidak menyadari.

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Chanyeol sedikit terengah ketika sampai di bangku sebelahnya ..

"masih ada jam Istirahat untuk lanjut mengobrol lagi dengannya.." tegur Kris sambil melirik ke arah Luhan

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menoleh kearah Kris yang tengah melirik Luhan lagi "anaknya sangat menyenangkan Kris, sangat cantik dan ramah.. cobalah kau mengobrol dengannya. Ah beruntung sekali Sehun.." Chanyeol sedikit memelankan suaranya saat Jung sonsaengnim memulai penjelasan materi pelajaran sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kekursi. Tak mendapat respon dari teman sebangkunya Chanyeol melirik Kris yang ternyata sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Diikutinya arah pandang Kris dan Oh! Kris sedang memperhatikan Luhan. Chanyeol yang memiliki sifat jahil langsung melemparkan kertas yang berada dilaci mejanya..

_TUK_

Yang terkena lempar langsung menoleh dengan mata melotot, sang tersangka hanya menyengir lebar kemudian mengangkat tangan dan membentuknya menjadi huruf V..

"masih ada jam istirahat untuk memperhatikannya Kris.. fokuslah untuk memperhatikan pelajaran.." ejek Chanyeol dengan membalas perkataan Kris tadi

"sialan" dengus Kris

"jangan terlalu lama memandanginya nanti kau suka.." Chanyeol berbisik lagi pada kris pasalnya Jung sonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan sambil berdiri ditengah kelas dengan mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh penghuni kelas.

"dia memang sangat cantik, kalau aku suka wajar.." balas Kris dengn berbisik juga

Chanyeol langsung melotot kearah Kris

"wae?" tanya Kris heran melihat tatapan melotot dari Chanyeol "ah iya. Luhan telah memiliki pacar ya, dia pacarnya Sehun kan?" Kris menepuk jidatnya, ia baru ingat perkataan Chanyeol tadi tentang keberuntungan Sehun, pasti maksudnya Sehun beruntung memiliki pacar seperti Luhan yang sangat cantik dan ramah, begitu pikir Kris

Mendengar pertanyaan Kris rasanya mata Chanyeol ingin keluar dari kelopaknya, maklum saja _sih _Kris belum tau fakta tentang Sehun dan Luhan sebenarnya. Chanyeol yang sedikit merasa kesal berkata dengan menaikkan intonasi suara sambil menekankan kalimatnya "Luhan itu saudara tiri Sehun bodoh!"

"APAKAH ADA HAL YANG LEBIH MENARIK DARIPADA MEMPERHATIKAN SAYA SAUDARA PARK CHANYEOL DAN CHRISTIAN WU?"

Pertanyaan Jung sonsaengnim dengan suara yang menggelegar bak petir disiang bolong mampu membuat jantung Chanyeol dan Kris serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya, tak lupa seluruh pandangan penghuni kelas mengarah kepada mereka yang sontak membuat keduanya terdiam dengan degup jantung yang berpacu menyaingi kecepatan pesawat tempur..

.

.

.

"sudah lama kalian disini?" tanya Kai saat baru tiba dikantin. Yang ditanya hanya menoleh sekilas kemudian mengangguk bersamaan kemudian melanjutkan makan siang

"kalian berdua saja?" tanya Kai lagi

"hmm.. kemana Sehun?" kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya

"dia sedang mengantri untuk memesan makanan.." jawab Kai sambil mengamati Luhan yang sedang asik mengunyah "noona kau kelaparan?" yang dijawab gumaman oleh Luhan. "ck kau rakus sekali ya noona" Kai baru saja akan tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan kalau saja ia tak melihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah ditekuk seribu..

_Ck anak ini akan merusak suasana makan siang sepertinya _ Batin Kai sedikit kesal

"minggir!"

"andwe! Sana kau duduk dihadapan Chanyeol hyung .."

"ck! Ini pesananmu! Cepat habiskan setelah itu kita pergi dari sini!" perintah Sehun layaknya bos kemudian mengambil tempat didepan Chanyeol yang tidak mempedulikan kakak kelasnya ini memasang wajah idiotnya melihat tingkah Sehun barusan

Kai hanya mendengus kesal sambil menggerutu didalam hatinya. Sudah diduga si albino ini pasti akan merusak suasana. Enak saja dia mau duduk didepan Luhan kemudian menyuruhnya untuk segera menghabiskan makanan dan langsung pergi? Oh no! Kai masih ingin berlama-lama disini, duduk berhadapan dengan Lulunya sambil mengobrol sampai jam istirahat selesai. Eh tunggu! Sehun tadi menyuruhnya minggir? Dia mau duduk didepan Luhan? Berhadapan? Untuk? Oh! Pasti Sehun akan mencari gara-gara. Fiuh untung saja sekarang dia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol hyung.

Sementara itu Luhan juga mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengan Kai. Bedanya jika Kai merasa sebal dengan perilaku Sehun, Luhan justru merasakan hatinya sangat perih, kejadian semalam langsung terputar dengan jelas diotaknya membuat hati dan matanya terasa panas. Ia sedikit memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan nanar, beruntung ketiga orang yang berada disekelilingnya masih sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing sehingga tidak menyadari ada cairan bening dipelupuk mata indah Luhan..

"hoaam" Luhan sengaja menguap lebar lebar sambil mengerjapkan matanya untuk menjatuhkan cairan bening itu dan mengenai pipi mulusnyaa

"kau mengantuk Luhan/noona?" tanya Chanyeol dan Kai berbarengan

"wah air matamu banyak sekali Lu seperti orang nangis.." Chanyeol langsung menghapus air mata Luhan dengan tangannya

Ada 2 pasang mata yang melihatnya tidak suka dan perasaan tidak rela

Luhan yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Chanyeol langsung salah tingkah "ah eh iyaa aku baru tidur jam 3 pagi.."

"apa yang kau lakukan sampai jam 3 pagi?" itu suara Sehun

Luhan diam. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan membuka suara dan bertanya tentang itu, haruskah ia bilang ia mendengar apa yang Sehun dan Appanya bicarakan tadi malam didepan Kai dan Chanyeol atau Luhan harus berbohong?

"mengapa kau ingin tau? Kurasa itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" Luhan sedikit bernafas lega mendengar Kai yang menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"Ck! Aku bertanya pada dia bukan kau Kim Jongin!"

"aku hanya sedang menulis cerita fiksi dilaptop" akhirnya Luhan memilih berbohong

"kau tidak mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Sehun lagi namun kali ini dengan kedua maniak hitam menatap tajam maniak Luhan

"ya aku mendengar seperti sesuatu yang jatuh tapi aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan karna cerita fiksiku lebih menarik daripada aku harus keluar kamar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.." kali ini Luhan tidak sepenuhnya bohong toh dia bilang dia mendengar. Ya dia memang mendengar bahkan melihat hanya saja bagian itu ia rubah sedikit dengan tidak peduli. Memang kata "tidak mempedulikan" sepertinya punya makna tersendiri untuknya.

"wah sayang sekali.. harusnya kau peduli agar kau bisa keluar kamar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi" Sehun tersenyum

Luhan tau senyuman itu seperti mengejeknya. Hati dan matanya kembali panas. Cairan itu akan keluar lagi

"Lu kau sudah menghabiskan makananmu kan? Kajja kita pergi.. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menunggu dikelas.." Beruntung Chanyeol sadar akan situasi. Ia langsung berpamitan kepada kedua adik kelasnya ini dan segera menarik Luhan untuk pergi dari sana. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau air matanya jatuh..

"kau tidak apa-apa Lu?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Saat ini Chanyeol membawa Luhan ke ruangan tempat biasanya murid SIS berlatih vokal dan dance. Disana hanya ada mereka berdua. Chanyeol langsung menarik Luhan untuk duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari arah pintu masuk setelah menutupnya tentu saja.

"Tidak.." sebisa mungkin Luhan masih menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh

"tidak apanya?" Chanyeol merasa bingung dengan jawaban Luhan

Luhan hanya menggeleng. Saat ini ia tidak mau untuk banyak berkata-kata. Ia lebih memilih diam agar sesuatu yang sejak tadi ditahannya tidak keluar. Ia tidak ingin menangis dihadapan Chanyeol, seseorang yang baru saja ditemui dan dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu

"katakan Lu.. aku tau kau memiliki masalah dengan Sehun.." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Luhan dengan mengusap surainya

...

" jangan dipendam Lu.. aku siap mendengarkannya. Aku siap menjadi orang yang kau percaya.."

Luhan hanya menggeleng

"baiklaah.. tenangkan dirimu dulu, setelah itu kita akan masuk kelas.. kalau kau tidak bisa berbicara sekarang tak apa.. aku tak akan memaksa.." Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menyandarkan badannya disofa sambil menatap langit-langit..

Setelah itu keduanya diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing. Luhan yang mencoba untuk tidak menangis dan ingin melupakan kejadian barusan dan tadi malam, dan Chanyeol yang sibuk menerka-nerka permasalahan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Luhan dan Sehun, jangan-jangan hubungan Luhan dan Yoona juga bermasalah, pikirnya..

"kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol segera berdiri melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari sofa

"aku mau mencari kamar mandi.." jawabnya dengan kepala menunduk dan suara bergetar. Baru ia akan berlari dari hadapan Chanyeol karna merasa air matanya akan segera turun, lengannya ditarik dan..

GREB

Chanyeol memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Disandarkan dagunya dikepala Luhan sambil tangannya mengelus punggung yeoja yang sedang sesengukan didalam pelukannya ini.

"jangan mencari kamar mandi.. aku ada disini untukmu.. menangislah sepuasnya Lu agar kau merasa lega.." saat merasa dadanya basah Chanyeol segera mengeratkan lagi pelukannya. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres antara hubungan Luhan dan Sehun. Sebagai orang baru yang masuk didalam kehidupan Luhan, Chanyeol tidak ingin memaksa Luhan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia cukup sadar diri bahwa sebagai teman baru ia tidak ada hak untuk ikut campur, ia sendiri pun belum mengenal Luhan terlalu jauh.

Tak berapa lama, bel pertanda jam istirahat telah usai terdengar, Luhan segera menghentikan airmata yang sedari tadi keluar dan menyebabkan seragam dan baju dalam Chanyeol basah. Merasa tidak ada lagi sengukan didadanya, Chanyeol mengedurkan pelukan dan membawa kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi luhan, terlihat mata indah itu sedikit bengkak setelah menangis..

"sudah lega?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

Luhan membalas dengan senyuman sambil menganggukkan kepalanya "terimakasih.."

"ceonmaa.. datanglah kepadaku kalau kau ingin menangis. Aku kan menyediakan bajuku lagi untuk kau basahi dengan air matamu.." candanya membuat Luhan tertawa

"jangan menceritakan ini kepada siapapun.. aku malu.." pinta Luhan

Chanyeol tertawa "tidak Lu, untuk apa? Cukup aku saja yang tau.. apalagi wajahmu yang sehabis menangis itu, lucu hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa lagi

"arghh" Luhan mencubit perut Chanyeol "appoo.." Chanyeol sedikit meringis karna merasakan cubitan Luhan yang terasa menyengat perutnya..

"kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya luhan yang pipinya masih ditangkup kedua tangan Chanyeol

"kau sendiri?" Chanyeol balik bertanya

"tidak mungkin aku masuk kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini. Temani aku disini sampai pelajaran ini selesai, jeball.." pinta Luhan dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

"kau nakal sekali ya, baru sehari menjadi murid disini sudah berani membolos" Chanyeol berkata sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"salahkan adik kelasmu yang bernama Oh Sehun itu, dia yang membuatku untuk pertama kalinya membolos disekolah.." Luhan berkata sambil menahan air mata dipelupuk matanya. Oh tidak jangan bilang dia akan menangis lagi..

Chanyeol segera membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya lagi untuk menenangkan. Ia tidak ingin melihat yeoja ini kembali menangis. merasakan bahu Luhan bergetar Chanyeol segera kembali menangkup kedua pipi luhan kemudian..

CUP

Chanyeol mencium kening Luhan. Entah dorongan dari hati yang sepertinya menuntun untuk melakukan itu atau hanya gerakan refleks yang dengan niat memberi ketenangan dan menyalurkan kasih sayang yang telah ada semenjak mereka mengobrol ditelepon tadi malam. Keduanya saling menikmati dengan memejamkan kedua mata hingga timbul rona kemerahan dipipi Luhan dan merasakan desiran halus yang mucul dihati mereka masing-masing. Ini adalah yang pertama bagi keduanya. Pertama dikecup oleh seorang laki-laki selain Appanya. Dan pertama mengecup yeoja selain Eommanya.

.

.

.

"kau tau dimana mereka berdua?" tanya Baekhyun setengah berbisik kepada Kyungsoo. Pasalnya saat ini Kim sonsaengnim sedang menulis soal dipapan tulis. Ia tidak ingin ketauan mengobrol saat pelajarannya sedang berlangsung dan berakhir mendapat teriakan yang menggelegar seperti Chanyeol dan Kris sesaat sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi..

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil menulis soal tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Baekhyun. Mendengar desahan nafas berat dari sebelahnya Kyungsoo milirik ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang mengangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "jangan menciptakan rasa sedihmu sendiri Baek. Mungkin Chanyeol sedang menemani Luhan menyelesaikan administrasinya yang belum selesai." Kyungsoo menenangkan Baekhyun dengan setengah berbisik pula. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini memiliki perasaan dengan Chanyeol semenjak duduk dikelas X.

Berawal dari pertemuan mereka bertiga didalam kelas vokal dan dance. Keduanya hampir memiliki sifat yang sama dan menjadi dekat sebagai sahabat sampai sekarang ini. Hanya Baekhyun yang diketahui memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang sahabat pada Chanyeol dan belum pernah mengungkapkannya langsung, ia juga melarang Kyungsoo untuk memberitahukan hal itu kepada Chanyeol. Biarlah namja itu sendiri yang menyadari dan membalasnya,namun sepertinya Chanyeol hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai sahabat tidak lebih. Selama ini ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu karna Chanyeol tidak pernah bercerita atau terlihat sedang menyukai bahkan mengencani yeoja manapun. Walaupun memiliki sifat yang cepat akrab dengan orang lain, tidak sekalipun dia akan sangat dekat dengan para yeoja selain Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Namun kedatangan Chanyeol yang menggandeng Luhan tadi pagi sontak mengagetkan keduanya. Terlebih Baekhyun. Sempat mendengar perkataan Chen bahwa yeoja itu adalah saudara tiri Sehun membuatnya sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya Luhan bukan yeojachingu dari Chanyeol. Wajar jika ia bersama Luhan mengingat Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan Sehun, pastilah Sehun meminta tolong untuk menemani Luhan disekolah barunya ini, begitu pikirnya.

"bagaimana jika setelah ini kita menyusul mereka?" tanya kyungsoo menyadarkan Baekhyun yang masih melamun

"kemana?" tanya Baekhyun malas

"keruang kesiswaan saja dulu, mungkin saja Chanyeol membawa Luhan kesana untuk memperkenalkan organisasi tertinggi itu disini. Semua murid disini wajib mengetahui tentang itu kan?"

...

"oh ayolah Baek, jangan bersedih kepada hal yang belum tentu membuatmu benar-benar sedih. Kau harus memastikan dulu, dan aku yakin Chanyeol pasti benar-benar menenemani Luhan, tidak lebih.." Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengajak Baekhyun berfikir positif agar sahabatnya ini tidak murung dikelas

"geure.." ujar Baekhyun akhirnya "tapi kalau dugaanku benar bahwa Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang bermesraan seperti tadi pagi kau tidak berhak melarangku untuk bersedih seharian.."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas "ya terserahmu tapi jika apa yang ku katakan ini benar kau wajib mentraktirku makan!" pinta Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun

.

.

.

"kau tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku?"

"tentang?"

"bagaimana kalau suara benda jatuh dirumahmu tadi malam?"

"kau penasaran?"

"kau tidak ingin menceritakan?"

"penting untukmu?"

"penting untuk ku beritahukan kepada Luhan noona, barangkali dia penasaran.."

"kurasa tak perlu karna dia telah melihatnya dengan jelas tadi malam.."

"lalu untuk apa kau menanyakannya lagi?"

"hanya sekedar memastikan. Tak kusangka dia pandai berbohong ck"

"akan ku tanyakan nanti kepadanya.."

"tanyakan saja jika kau ingin melihatnya menangis"

...

"aku berani bertaruh dia tak akan menceritakan itu kepada siapa-siapa.." Sehun menyeringai dan meninggalkan Kai di bangkunya dengan tatapan kesal

.

.

.

Ruang kesiswaan itu mendadak ribut dikarenakan beberapa murid SIS sedang bersenda gurau satu sama lain. Setelah adegan kecup kening, Chanyeol membawa Luhan keruang kesiswaan dan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae dan Nichkun sunbae yang sedang mengerjakan _sesuatu_ disana. Keduanya langsung disambut heboh oleh para namja yang melihat Luhan tersenyum manis ke arah mereka. Tak lama setelah itu datang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang benar-benar memastikan apakah Chanyeol dan Luhan berada disana atau tidak, senyuman kemenangan dan senyuman kelegaan terpatri diwajah mereka berdua. Sesaat setelah itu keduanya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka yang berada didalam.

Beruntung kelas Chanyeol, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak ada mata pelajaran lagi dikarenakan Kwon sonsaengnim mendapat tugas penelitian di Seoul National University. Keempatnya menghabiskan sisa waktu sekolah mereka disana sampai bel pulang berbunyi..

"kau pulang dengan siapa Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang mambantu Luhan merapikan buku dan beberapa peralatan tulis di meja rapat

"denganku saja Lu daripada kau naik bus seperti tadi pagi.." Chanyeol tiba tiba menyahut pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"tidak terimakasih Park Chanyeol, aku akan pulang bersama dengan Donghae Oppa dan Kyuhyun Oppa. Kebetulan mereka ingin kerumah.." Luhan menolak dengan halus takut-takut Chanyeol tersinggung

"Geure.. kalau begitu aku duluan.. kalian hati-hati dijalan.." pamit Chanyeol kepada ketiga teman kelasnya itu

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol pergi Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di sofa beranjak mendekati Luhan yang masih setia merapikan meja rapat bersama Kyungsoo

"Lu.." tegur Baekhyun

"Ne Baek.." Luhan segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan berpaling ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri disampingnya, dilihatnya yeoja itu tampak berpikir seperti ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu

"Kau... berapa lama telah mengenal Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati

"kurang dari 24 Jam sepertinya..Wae?" Luhan dengan santai menjawab namun membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut

"jinjaa? Kau.. sepertinya terlihat sangat akrab sekali dengannya, tidak seperti orang yang baru kenal.." Baekhyun mengutarakan isi hatinya

Luhan terhenyak "aku sendiri tidak tau Baek, mungkin karna kami cocok.." sungguh ! Luhan berkata seperti itu tidak ada maksud apa-apa,cocok dalam arti "berteman" bukan lebih namun Baekhyun sepertinya salah tanggap.

Setelah berkata seperti itu Luhan langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya dan tak menyadari ada yang ingin menangis karna ucapannya. Baekhyun segera keluar ruangan untuk menghindari raut sedih diwajahnya terlihat oleh siapapun. Terlambat ! Kyungsoo melihatnya.. yeoja bermata bulat itu hanya menghela nafas berat, pekerjaannya semakin bertambah. Selesai dengan urusan merapikan barang, ia harus menenangkan sahabatnya yang sudah pasti akan menangis karna pikiran pendeknya sendiri..

.

.

.

Suasana malam hari dikediaman Sehun sangat sunyi. hanya ada ia dan Luhan saat ini. Oh Yoona sang noona sedang _hang out_ bersama dengan teman-teman kelasnya. Maklum mereka sedang menghabiskan sisa waktu dikelas XII sebelum musim ujian tiba dan sebelum pengumuman kelulusan dimana mereka pasti akan berpisah untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke Perguruan Tinggi sesuai pilihan mereka masing-masing.

Oh Sehun selaku satu-satunya namja yang berada di rumah ini sedang duduk di kursi ruang makan sambil memandang tajam punggung Luhan yang sedang memasak didapur. Bukannya tidak sadar telah ditatap sedari tadi, hanya saja Luhan terlalu malas untuk menanggapi tingkah saudara tirinya itu, bisa-bisa ia diusir dari rumah..

Setelah selasai ia membawa hasil masakannya ke ruang makan dimana Sehun masih _betah_ menatapnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada..

"makanlah.. daripada kau terus menatapku dengan tatapan hantumu itu , kau pikir aku nyaman ditatap seperti itu?" akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan _unek-unek_nya

Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan hanya menghela nafas "terserahmu saja" ucapnya sambil berlalu membawa makanannya keruang TV. Baru akan mendaratkan bokongnya disofa layar _smartphone_nya yang berada di atas meja bergetar..

_Kyuhyun Oppa Calling.._

Luhan merasa bingung, sejak kapan ia memiliki nomor sunbaenya itu dan menyimpannya? Ia hanya memandangi layar Hpnya tanpa berniat untuk mengangkatnya..

"suapi aku kalau kau memang tidak berniat makan dan lebih memilih memandangi Hpmu itu!" Sehun telah duduk disamping Luhan masih dengan tatapan tajamnya

Luhan refleks menoleh kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya. Sehun berkata apa tadi? Bisakah ia mengulanginya? Luhan hampir tidak percaya. Sepertinya saudara tirinya ini memiliki sikap yang aneh..

Melihat tatapan bingung Luhan, Sehun segera mengambil Hpnya kemudian me-_reject_ panggilan dari Kyuhyun Oppa dan langsung mematikannya..

"suapi aku.." ulangnya dengan nada dan ekpresi datar

"kau.. tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" tanya Luhan masih dengan raut kebingungannya

"ck! Cepat! Aku sudah kelaparan!" kesal Sehun karena Luhan tak meresponnya dengan cepat

Seperti terhipnotis tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak memegang sendok mengambil makanan yang berada dipiring kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulut Sehun. Gerakan itu berulang hingga makanan yang berada dipiring itu habis. Setelahnya barulah Luhan tersadar atas apa yang dilakukannya kepada Sehun barusan, yang disuapi ternyata telah masuk kedalam kamar tanpa mengucapkan sedikit pun ungkapan terimakasih.

_Aneh.._

_._

_._

_Gomawo.._

.

.

.

Genap 2 minggu Luhan berada dirumah ini, rumah minimalis dengan nuansa biru yang sangat nyaman untuk ditempati, sayangnya keberadaan Sehun yang selalu menebarkan aura tidak bersahabat sering kali membuat Luhan ingin menapakkan kaki sejauh mungkin. Kalau saja Yoona tidak menahannya dengan berpura-pura menangis jika Luhan pergi dari rumah itu, sudah dipastikan yeoja yang mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam ini pasti telah menempati apartement yang layak huni dan bebas dari aura tidak menyenangkan..

Seperti minggu pagi ini..

Selalu.. jika Appanya menelepon sudah dipastikan dalam hitungan ketiga setelah sambungan telepon terputus Sehun mendadak sensitiv layaknya wanita yang sedang mengalami datang bulan, terutama kepada Luhan. Apapun bisa dijadikan alasan untuk membentak bahkan memaki Luhan yang bahkan dirinya sudah terlalu capek melihat dan mendengar ocehan namja yang berada setahun dibawahnya ini.

Terkadang Luhan ingin rasanya bertanya kepada adik tirinya ini apakah dirinya sadar pernah meminta _disuapi _oleh orang yang sering dia maki itu? Tetapi melihat tingkah Sehun kepada dirinya ia rasa yang waktu itu bukan Sehun, mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya semata..

Deru mesin mobil terdengar ketika dua yeoja cantik ini sedang duduk diam di sofa. Keduanya sama –sama tak habis pikir atas sikap Sehun yang tidak terima mengetahui Luhan akan _hang out_ dengan Chanyeol siang ini, dan _sempat _mengatakan kata s_lut_ diakhir kalimatnya sebelum ia membanting pintu kamar dengan keras yang disambut senyuman miris dari bibir Luhan dan helaan nafas Yoona.

Tak ada inisatif dari keduanya untuk beranjak dari sofa dan membukakan pintu bagi si pengendara mobil yang telah memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan pagar rumah mereka sampai sebuah suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi kepala mereka menoleh..

"Hai Lu.. Hai noona.." suara bass beserta cengiran idiot itu sontak membuat kedua bibir Luhan dan Yoona terangkat keatas

"pergilah Lu, kurasa Chanyeol akan banyak menghiburmu.." Yoona berkata pelan tidak ingin namja yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka ini mendengarnya

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Yoona. Hatinya sangat berharap semoga saja benar-benar terkabulkan.

.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Luhan yang sedang mencepolkan rambutnya keatas ini berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang menunggunya diruang tamu dengan wajah cemberut..

"kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Ayo Hyung!" suara Sehun dibelakangnya membuat Chanyeol tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Kedua namja itu langsung berjalan keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang _cengo _diruang tamu. Setelah terdengar suara pintu mobil yang ditutup dengan keras barulah dirinya tersadar dan segera berlari menyusul..

Sambil sedikit berlari Luhan setengah berpikir apakah Sehun ikut dengannya dan Chanyeol. Jadi hari ini mereka akan pergi bertiga? Hell!

_Merusak suasana saja anak itu_ omel Luhan dalam hatinya

Sesampainya ia disamping mobil Chanyeol, salah satu pintu terbuka menampilkan Sehun yang langsung menatapnya tajam..

"cepat masuk!" suara dinginnya keluar

Luhan yang memang tidak ingin mencari masalah langsung menurut saja masuk kedalam mobil dan saat ia menunduk untuk masuk kedalam seketika..

_DUKK_

"KAI!" suara hantaman kepala Luhan dengan langit-langit mobil Chanyeol nyaris bersamaan dengan keterkejutannya saat melihat sesosok Kai didalam mobil.

"kau tidak apa-apa noona?" Kai langsung menarik Luhan duduk dan mengusap kepala yeoja yang masih bingung dengan keberadaannya itu..

"lain kali hati-hati Lu.. Kai memang sering membuat orang terkena musibah karna kehadirannya.."

"B-B-Baekhyun?!"

_BLAM!_

Saat Sehun menutup pintu itulah, Luhan baru menyadari jika ia tidak sedang _Hang Out_ berdua dengan Chanyeol, ada Sehun, Kai dan Baekhyun yang turut serta. Dipandanginya kaca spion di depannya yang menampilkan wajah Chanyeol yang juga sedang memandanginya dengan arti "_aku akan menjelaskan nanti.._"

Dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah menyadari dirinya duduk ditengah-tengah Sehun dan Kai..

**TBC**

**Ada yang mau timpuk ? Karna udah lama g update, sekalinya update ada adegan Chanlu kecup kening? *semogakada hahaha**

**Maaf beribu maaf karna lama banget updatenya, karna ada beberapa hal..**

**Sampe ada yang nge pm minta ini fast update, maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang huhu**

**Terimakasih yang sudah ngereview chapter kemaren, semoga chapter ini (agak) puas bacanya karna (sedikit) lebih panjang dr chapter sebelumnya hihi**

**Reviewnya jangan lupa dong yaa, auhtor tunggu :***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Happiness Delight~

Lima pasang kaki melangkah bersama bersama memasuki sebuah butik berkelas, satu-satunya butik dikawasan _Pyeongchang-dong_. Disambut dengan senyuman ramah oleh seorang karyawan yang sedang menata baju didekat etalase, Chanyeol kemudian menuntun mereka memasuki bagian dalam dari butik tersebut.

Disana, berdiri dua orang wanita berbeda usia namun sama-sama memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan badan yang langsing yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan berbagai jenis kain dihadapan mereka.

"ehm!"

Suara Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Keduanya langsung menoleh bersamaan dan sedikit terkejut melihat keberadaan lima remaja dibelakang mereka.

"hai.." sapa wanita yang lebih tua sambil tersenyum ramah. Empat orang dari mereka langsung membungkukkan badan seraya memberi salam dan hormat. Wanita itu langsung tertawa geli melihatnya "kalian tidak perlu terlalu formal, santai saja. Panggil saja Eommonim" kemudian wanita itu mempersilahkan mereka duduk disofa yang berada diruangan itu

"dia Eommaku, Park Sooyoung" Chanyeol menambahkan " dan ini kakak perempuanku, Park Seohyun" lanjutnya

Semuanya membelalakkan mata tidak menyangka wanita yang lebih muda itu adalah kakak perempuan seorang Park Chanyeol, tidak ada kemiripan wajah, bahkan dengan Eommanya sekalipun. Hanya postur tubuh tinggi yang dimiliki ketiganya. Chanyeol memasang ekpresi datar melihat raut terkejut dari teman-temannya, baginya itu sudah biasa ketika orang mengetehui ia memiliki kakak perempuan cantik yang tidak mirip dengannya dan langsung memasang ekspresi wajah yang sama dengan teman-temannya saat ini lakukan.

"dia kakak kandungku yang dulu bersekolah di Jepang tapi sekarang dia pindah ke sekolah kita. Kalau diliat dari catatan administrasinya sepertinya dia akan sekelas dengan noonamu." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil melirik ke arah Sehun yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

" kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita kau memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang cantik hyung?" Tanya Kai

"tak apa. Lagian tidak ada manfaatnya kalau aku bercerita denganmu.." Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek dan dibalas cibiran oleh Kai

"jadi, diantara dua yeoja cantik ini mana yang akan kau pilih sebagai model, Chanyeol?" Tanya Sooyoung sambil memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang bingung.

"terserah saja Eomma, aku tidak tau mana diantara Baekhyun dan Luhan yang cocok. Aku tidak paham dalam bidang _fashion_. " ucapnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"kau belum memberitahukan mereka ? nampaknya teman-temanmu ini tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kita bicarakan."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum idiot menanggapi pertanyaan dari Eommanya. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan pikirnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya diliputi rasa bersalahnya terhadap Luhan. Bagaimana pun ia telah berjanji bahwa ia akan mengajak Luhan berjalan – jalan , hanya berdua, dan itu sudah lama mereka rencanakan. Tapi yang terjadi bisa dilihat sekarang. Ada Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun. Beruntung ia memiliki tujuan cadangan saat mengetahui acara berduanya dengan Luhan terganggu.

"kalau begitu kau temani Luhan, ambilkan baju yang ada didalam ruang kerja Eomma." Perintah Sooyoung membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol

"Kajja Lu.." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya sambil menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya kedalam ruang kerja Eommanya diiringi dengan beberapa tatapan penuh arti dari 6 pasang mata yang memandang mereka dengan penuh seksama.

Mereka menuju lantai 2 butik yang baru saja Luhan ketahui bernama _d'PAF jeremejevite _itu. Kedua alis Luhan bersatu saat nama butik itu menjadi _wallpaper _dinding yang menghiasi sepanjang tangga menuju keatas. Nama yang terlalu aneh dan rumit untuk sekedar diingat sekilas pikirnya.

Sesampainya dilantai dua Chanyeol segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju satu-satunya pintu berwarna abu-abu muda yang ada dilantai itu. Tangan kekar Chanyeol membukanya dan menarik Luhan masuk, sesampainya didalam Luhan hanya bisa terdiam melihat ruangan yang di cat _pink _tua dipadukan dengan abu-abu muda dengan semua benda diruangan itu dicat dengan dua warna serupa pula. Entah jiwa seninya yang memang tidak ada atau selera Eomma Cahnyeol yang sedikit aneh pikirnya.

Tautan tangannya dengan Chanyeol belum terlepas sedari tadi. Chanyeol memposisikan diri menghadap Luhan dan meraih tangan Luhan satunya. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum matanya menatap mata bening Luhan yang sedang bingung melihatnya.

"maafkan aku.." lirihnya

Luhan yang semula bingung langsung mengerti maksud dari pekataan Chanyeol. Satu tangannya ia lepas dan meraih surai namja yang lebih tinggi 10 cm darinya ini dan mengelus pelan sambil tersenyum..

"tak apa. Lain kali juga bisa, jangan merasa bersalah begitu , aku yang tak enak jadinya. Cepat ambilkan baju yang disuruh Eommamu tadi.."

Hatinya senang dengan apa yang dilakukan yeoja dihadapannya ini, reflek Chanyeol memeluk Luhan erat sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Tentu saja, Luhan terkejut dengan perlakukan tiba-tiba dari namja yang baru-baru ini menjadi teman terdekatnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya kemudian setengah berlari menuju lemari kaca yang didalamnya hanya ada satu gaun lengan panjang berwarna biru muda dengan model kemban yang dibagian pinggang kebawah terdapat hiasan berwarna senada dan dibagian tengah dada ditambahkan semacam batu permata berwarna biru muda.

Mata Luhan berbinar melihat gaun itu. Biru adalah warna favoritnya, ia tak menyangka dalam hidupnya akan memakai gaun mahal dengan biru adalah warna utamanya. Jeritannya tertahan tatkala Chanyeol memberikan gaun itu tepat didepan wajahnya..

"cobalah dulu, siapa tau kurang pas."

Gaun itu beralih ketangan Luhan dan ia mendekapnya erat seakan takut gaun itu akan hilang. Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan ..

"sudah ku duga kau akan senang melihatnya. Aku yang memilih itu khusus untukmu jika nantinya Eommaku memilihmu untuk ikut menghadiri acara _fashion week_ di New Yeork.." jelas Chanyeol

"ya ya aku tau, Eommamu telah menjelaskannya tadi. Kau kebanyakan melamun, merasa bersalah kepadaku hm?" goda Luhan sambil mencolek dagu Chanyeol

Yang digoda memasang wajah cemberut. Luhan tertawa setelahnya sambil memandang gaun yang berada ditangannya. Matanya berhenti memandangi permata berbentuk hati yang terletak dibagian tengah dada.

"cantik.." gumamnya

"itu _jeremejevite _asli.." kata Chanyeol

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, sepertinya kata itu pernah ia lihat. Kalau tidak salah..

"itu nama butik ini kan ?" tanyanya memastikan

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian menambahkan "itu diambil dari nama batu terlangka dan salah satu batu termahal didunia. Warnanya biru. Cantik sepertimu.." Chanyeol membalas menggoda Luhan dan dihadiahi cubitan kecil dipinggangnya.

"lalu Nama sebelum _jeremejevite_ itu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran

"oh maksudmu _d'PAF_?"

Luhan mengangguk

"itu hanya singkatan dari The Park Family kau tau.." Chanyeol tertawa

"lalu apa hubungannya Park Family dengan batu itu?" Tanya Luhan lagi semakin penasaran

"tidak ada sepertinya. _Jeremejevite_ itu jenis batu yang paling disukai oleh Eommaku.." jelas Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan

Pintu diruangan itu sedikit berdecit menandakan ada orang yang membukanya, Chanyeol lupa menutup pintu itu sedari tadi rupanya. Tak lama muncul manusia rupawan namun berwajah datar dan tatapan tajamnya yang langsung mengarah ke Chanyeol dan Luhan. Ketiganya hanya diam dan saling menatap bergantian.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu tanpa ada yang membuka suara, Sehun melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam ruangan sambil memandang Luhan tanpa berkedip. Luhan yang merasa risih langsung berinisiatif membuka suaranya..

"ada apa Sehun-ah?" tanyanya hati-hati

"kalian terlalu lama. Semua menunggu kalian dibawah." Jawab Sehun datar, kemudian matanya beralih kepada gaun yang berada ditangan Luhan "sudah kau coba? Eomma Chanyeol ingin melihatmu memakainya.."

"kau masuk saja kesana Lu.." Canyeol langsung berbicara sambil menunjuk kearah gorden berwana _pink _tua yang diatasnya terpampang tulisan _fitting room_

Luhan yang merasa ada aura hitam yang menyelimuti Sehun langsung beralih darisana. Sehun berdecih sebal kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan ekpsresi datar..

"apa yang kau lakukan daritadi dengannya hyung?"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya "hanya mengobrol, wae?"

"kau tau hyung semua sudah menunggunya daritadi, dia yang sedang di tunggu malah mengobrol denganmu" ujar Sehun tak terima

"aku pikir kami pergi belum terlalu lama" balas Chanyeol dengan intonasi serta wajah yang datar. "kau sensitive sekali dengan Luhan." Sindirnya kemudian

Sehun langsung menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol dan dibalas tatapan tajam pula. Chanyeol semakin yakin alasan Luhan menangis diruang musik waktu itu menandakan hubungannya dengan Sehun tidak baik. Memang selama ini yeoja yang selalu bertingkah ceria itu tidak pernah menceritakan sedikit pun kepada Chanyeol. Jika ditanya yeoja itu akan menunjukkan senyum termanisnya dan berkata hubungannya baik-baik saja. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia langsung percaya, namja bertelinga lebar mirip peri penghuni rumah di film _Harry Potter_ itu ternyata memiliki sifat keingintahuan yang sangat tinggi. berkat sifatnya itu Chanyeol memiliki beberapa hipotesis alasan Sehun _begini _dan _begitu_ kepada Luhan. Namun Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya yakin, untuk membuktikan beberapa hipotesisnya, ia harus _memancing_ Sehun.

"matamu akan kemasukan debu kalau kau terus menatapku tanpa berkedip hyung" Sehun berkata sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dekat _fitting room_

"nampaknya kau yang sensitive kepadaku mengenai Luhan.." lanjutnya

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun sambil tersenyum miring.. " kau sendiri yang berkata seperti itu" balas Chanyeol lagi

Wajah datar Sehun langsung menunjukkan ekpresi tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan, Chanyeol yang melihat hanya mengernyitkan dahi tak suka dengan kelakuan Sehun yang sudah ia anggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

_Anak ini benar-benar pintar dan susah ditebak _pikirnya

"wow nampaknya hanya karna Luhan atmosfer kita bisa berubah ya.." sindir Sehun "kau tau hyung.." wajahnya ia majukan hingga tinggal beberapa centi dengan wajah Chanyeol "kau telah menyakiti hati seseorang.." lirihnya

_Srraakk_

Luhan tiba-tiba membuka Gorden dengan sedikit kasar. Kedua namja sontak menoleh kearahnya. Wajahnya memerah, nafasnya sedikit memburu dan sedikit ada cairan beninng disudut mata indahnya. Namun tak mengurangi kecantikannya yang dibalut gaun biru berhiaskan permata _jeremejevite_ itu dengan surai hitamnya ia biarkan tergerai.

Luhan jelas mendengarnya apa yang dibicarakan kedua namja berbeda usia itu. Lagi-lagi ia merasa bersalah. Kehadirannya selalu membuat masalah pikirnya. Namun, ada suara lain dihatinya bahwa Sehun saja yang selalu menciptakan masalah selama ini.

Sadar cairan itu akan segera jatuh, punggung tangannya ia arahkan ke sudut mata dan mengusapnya sedikit keras.

"aku tidak apa-apa.." Luhan tersenyum membalas pandangan kedua namja didepannya "aku rasa alergiku mulai kambuh, aku menahannya sejak masuk kesini. Jadi ya seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang.." Luhan menyengir

Sehun maju selangkah dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan.. "ayo, semua sudah menunggumu dibawah"

Tentu saja itu membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol melongo. Tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu berubah terhadap Luhan. Namun hanya beberapa saat Chanyeol segera tersadar. Ia tersenyum. Ditatapnya Luhan yang masih terdiam dengan mulut berbentuk O, menggemaskan. Dan Sehun yang masih menunggu uluran tangan Luhan.

"pergilah Lu dengan Sehun kebawah, aku masih harus memeriksa barang disini.." Chanyeol memegang bahu Luhan dan yeoja itu langsung terkesiap kemudian menggangguk.

Dengan gerakan canggung, ia membalas uluran tangan Sehun kemudian melangkah bersama meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri diruang kerja Eommanya. Tanpa mereka berdua tau, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya menatap tajam Sehun dari balik punggungnya.

.

.

.

"bagaimana menurutmu Kai?" Tanya Beakhyun dengan antusias

"Cantik.."

"benarkah?" Tanya Baekhun lagi dengan lebih antusias

"Iya noona.. Bajunya sangat cantik.." jawab Kai

"iss kau ini!" Baekhun langsung mencubit pinggang Kai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya " Jadi menurutmu bajunya saja? Akunya tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sebal

Kai meringis kemudian mengangguk. Berniat menggoda Baekhyun. Namun rupanya yeoja itu menganggapnya serius. Mata Baekhyun tampak memerah seperti akan menangis, Kai yang melihatnya langsung tergagap.. " hey noona, ak- aku hanya bercanda, jangan dimasukan hati."

"becandamu itu tidak lucu tau." Air mata Baekhyun terjatuh kemudian ia terisak

Kai diam melihatnya. Seorang yeoja seperti Baekhyun menangis hanya karna seperti ini? Kai tidak habis pikir. Ia diam sambil berpikir mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini, kemudian sekelebat pemikiran terlintas dibenaknya. Hendak bertanya namun ragu, ia masih melihat Beakhyun duduk sambil terisak dengan menggunakan gaun sepanjang lututnya berwarna _pink_ muda dengan bagian bahu terbuka kemudian dipinggangnya disematkan pita berwana senada.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun terlihat imut dan manis. Apalagi dengan bahunya yang putih mulus itu terbuka lebar, membuatnya sedikit terlihat sexy. Namun sayangnya yeoja itu sekarang lagi menangis akibat ulah Kai. Dengan memberanikan diri, Kai duduk disamping Baekhyun, ia menarik nafas sebelum bertanya yang mungkin ini adalah pertanyaan sedikit membuat malu dirinya dan Baekhyun..

"noona.." panggilnya dengan lembut. Namun Baekhyun masih terisak, ia melanjutkan dengan sedikit gugup.. " kau.. kau sedang datang bulan?"

Berhasil. Baekhyun berhenti terisak kemudain menoleh ke arah Kai dengan wajah memerah, entah karena sehabis menangis atau malu dengan pertanyaan Kai. Alisnya menyatu pertanda Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Kai bertanya seperti itu. Melihat ekspresi yeoja itu Kai kemudian menjelaskan..

" aku hanya berniat menggodamu dan kau menangis seperti ini. Setauku noona bukan orang yang sensitive, dan setauku juga yeoja yang sedang datang bulan itu akan menjadi sensitive.."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum geli. Kemudian mencubit hidung Kai dengan gemas. " kau _sok tau_. Aku tidak sedang datang bulan, Kamjong." Ejeknya dengan memanggil Kai dengan sebutan Kamjong

"apa ada hal yang menganggumu akhir-akhir ini?" Tanyanya serius

Baekhyun nampak ragu. Kemudian ia mengangguk. "bukan masalah besar, hanya masalah kecil"

"kalau begitu jangan sampai membuatmu menangis seperti ini noona.." Kai mengusap lembut surai Baekhyun

"sesekali tidak apa kan aku menangis.."

Kai mengangkat satu alisnya " benarkah hanya sesekali?" kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun

"aku dengar dari Dokyung kau beberapa kali ini menangis hanya karna.." Kai menggantung kalimatnya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman menggoda

Baekhyun terkesiap. _Sialan Kyungsoo awas saja kalau dia menceritakannya kepada Kai_

"karna apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik, hatinya berdebar takut Kai ternyata tahu rahasianya

Kai semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Ia tahu Baekhyun menjadi gugup. "aku tau noona, mengapa kau bisa ikut Chanyeol hyung dan Luhan noona. Kau ingin mengganggu mereka kan? Kau tidak ingin mereka jalan berdua terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan kan ?"

_Blush_

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat memerah seperti buah tomat. Debaran jantungnya semakin cepat. Otaknya memerintah untuk menyanggah perkataan Kai, tapi mulutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Saking gugup dan malunya ia sampai tak bisa membuka mulutnya sendiri. Dalam hati ia mengumpat kepada Kyungsoo yang dengan teganya menceritakan semuanya kepada Kai.

_akan kubalas kau nanti Kyungsoo_

Kai yang melihat hanya terkikik geli. "kalau kau pikir aku tau dari Dokyung, itu salah besar." Nampaknya Kai bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun. "mau sampai kapan kau memendam perasaanmu kepada Chanyeol hyung noona?" nada pertanyaannya berubah mejadi serius.

Dan lagi, Baekhyun belum bisa membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai. _Tuhan bunuh saja aku, bunuh! Aku sangat malu Tuhan_ pekiknya dalam hati

"kau tau sendiri, aku dan Dokyung telah berteman sejak kecil, tidak ada satu hal pun yang kami tutupi. Kami selalu terbuka satu sama lain. Apapun akan kami ceritakan. Tidak ada yang terlewat." Kai mulai berceloteh

"hari pertama dimana Luhan noona datang kerumah Sehun adalah hari aku bercerita kepadanya bahwa aku menyukai Luhan noona dalam pandangan pertama. Seperti biasa, setiap malam kami selalu bertukar suara lewat _telephone_.."

_Bodoh_ umpat Baekhyun dalam hati

"Dan hari pertama dimana Luhan noona menginjakkan kaki disekolah dan bertemu Chanyeol hyung adalah hari pertama kau dan Chanyeol hyung mulai sedikit menjauh, entah noona yang memulai atau Chanyeol hyung atau kalian berdua yang sama-sama memutuskan untuk menjauh, aku tidak mengerti. Yang ku mengerti kau cemburu dan Chanyeol hyung menyukai Luhan noona sama sepertiku. Dan…" Kai menarik nafas dalam

Baekhyun hanya terdiam medengar penuturan Kai dengan seksama. Debaran jantungnya telah kembali normal. Ia menunggu Kai melanjutkan kalimatnya..

"sampai detik ini Cahnyeol hyung tidak tau kalau sahabatnya sendiri sejak dulu sangat mencintainya.." mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya tersenyum getir. "kau tau darimana?" suaranya tercekat

"Dokyung hanya bercerita kalian jarang bersama Chanyeol hyung lagi , kalaupun bersama pasti ada Luhan noona juga. Dan noona berubah menjadi tidak semangat, tidak seperti Baekhyun sebelum ada Luhan noona datang. Aku bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui situasi yang terjadi pada kalian, bahkan sebelum Luhan noona datang, aku bahkan sudah mengetahui kalau kau memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadap Chanyeol hyung, noona" jelas Kai

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas.. "kalau kau saja paham, masa Chanyeol tidak? Dia benar-benar bodoh atau berpura-pura bodoh tidak mengetahuinya?" kesal Baekhyun

Kai hanya mengendikkan bahu. "terkadang si _dobby_ itu tidak menggunakan otaknya dalam bertindak, memikirkan atau merasakan sesuatu.."

"bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga tidak rela kan sampai akhirnya kau mengajak Sehun mengikuti mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"aku tidak mengajak Sehun, aku juga tidak tau mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba ingin ikut. Aku tau dari Dokyung, dia tiba-tiba meneleponku mengatakan bahwa kau ingin sedikit mengganggu acara hyung dan Luhan noona dan dia menawariku untuk mengikuti jejakmu noona, tentu tanpa pikir dua kali aku menerima tawarannya dan langsung menghubungi Chanyeol hyung. Dan ku tebak Chanyeol hyung pasti kesal setengah mati." Keduanya langsung tertawa bersama

Setelah puas tertawa, keduanya beranjak dari _fitting room_ yang terletak di sudut lantai dasar butik itu, dan beralih keruangan tempat mereka berkumpul tadi. Setibanya disana, sudah ada Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk berdampingan disofa berwana putih tulang dengan memakai gaun birunya tadi dan Sehun yang memakai tuxedo serta kemeja berwarna hitam yang didadanya terdapat kantung dan disematkan mawar merah.

Didepan mereka tampak asisten Eomma Chanyeol sedang mengambil gambar mereka dengan menggunakan kamera. Kedua objek yang difoto ini melakukan berbagai _pose _seperti Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan, Luhan yang mengaitkan tangannya dilengan Sehun, Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Sehun, dan sebagainya.

"seperti foto pra _wedding_" celutuk Baekhyun

Sooyoung menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum kearahnya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menyerahkan sebuah permata berwarna merah berkilau kepada Baekhyun.

"pasang ini dibagian tengah sama seperti Luhan.." titahnya dengan anggun

Baekhyun dan Kai memekik melihatnya. Permata berwarna merah itu tampak cantik dan warnanya sedikit kontras dengan warna gaun yang Baekhyun pakai. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan kemudian dibantu oleh asisten Sooyoung yang lain untuk memasang permata itu di gaun milik Baekhyun.

"ini namanya _Scarlet Emerald_. Warnanya yang merah cocok denganmu, sama-sama cantik dan berani.." puji Sooyoung

Baekhyun hanya tertunduk malu sedangkan Kai terkikik geli mendengarnya. Apanya yang berani, kalau mengungkapkan perasaan saja tidak berani pikirnya.

Derap langkah yang terburu-buru menuruni tangga membuat Sooyoung, Baekhyun dan Kai menoleh kebelakang. Tak lama muncul sosok Chanyeol menggunakan tuxedo berwarna sama dengan gaun yang Baekhyun pakai serta dalaman berwarna putih. Bunga mawar berwarna putih juga disematkan dikantung dadanya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku Eomma?" Tanyanya sambil menyengir

"Kau tampak serasi dengan Baekhyun, hyung" timpal Kai

Tentu saja perkataan Kai mebuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah. Ia senang mendengarnya dan ia tak menampik bahwasanya dirinya dan Chanyeol memang benar-benar serasi karna memakai busana dengan warna yang sama. Namun ternyata Chanyeol tak merespon, wajahnya tampak biasa dan ia hanya diam. Baekhyun kembali tertunduk, perasaan kecewa dan sedih menggelayuti hatinya.

_Jangan menangis.._ batinnya

Kai mengarahkan tanggannya untuk mengelus punggung Baekhyun kemudian berujar maaf dengan lirih. Dugaannya benar, Chanyeol berubah. Perasaan marah mucul didalam dirinya. Baekhyun itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri, hanya karna ia sedang menyukai yeoja lain lantas melupakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan bertingkah seolah ia dan Baekhyun bukan layaknya seseorang yang saling mengenal lama satu sama lain. Wajar kalau ternyata Baekhyun menjadi _berubah_ seperti ini. Dan lagi kalau di ingat, sejak dalam perjalanan sampai sekarang Chanyeol tidak pernah menegur Baekhyun, dan jika Baekhyun yang mengajak mengobrol, tanggapannya hanya mengangguk, menggeleng ataupun mengendikkan bahu. Ck. Keterlaluan!

"hey kau melamun.." tegur Luhan. Kai hanya menggeleng kemudian tersenyum

"sudah selesai?" Tanya Kai saat Luhan menariknya duduk di sofa yang lain. Dan dibalas anggukan. Sebelum mereka mendudukkan diri Sehun dengan cepat menyelinap diantara mereka.

" ya ya ya apa yang kau lakukan Sehun-ah?" gerutu Kai. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli. Kemudian ia mengambil mawar yang berada disaku tuxedonya dan memberikannya kepada Luhan yang duduk disampingnya..

"untukmu.."

"untukku?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"untukmu lalu kau berikan kepada Seohyun noona.." terangnya

"nanti saja kalau dia sedang tidak sibuk.." kata Luhan sambil melihat Seohyun yang sedang membantu mengarahkan gaya kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"kau tertarik kepadanya?" Tanya Kai penasaran

Sehun tersenyum kemudian berkata "dia sangat manis dan lembut, berbeda dengan Chanyeol hyung.." Luhan dan Kai mengangguk menyetujuinya

Seperti mengingat sesuatu Kai kemudian menepuk pundak Sehun "ku lihat kau tadi sempat dihubungi oleh Kyuhyun sunbae, ada apa?"

"kau melihatnya?" Tanya Sehun balik berusaha untuk menutupi keterkejutannya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kai yang ada hanya tatapan ingin tahu, Sehun kemudian menjawab "tidak ada, hanya bertanya aku sedang berada dimana.."

"sejak kapan kalian dekat? Rasaku kau tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya.." selidik Kai

"hey dia teman noonaku, lantas mengapa kalau aku dan dia dekat?" Sehun mulai sebal dengan Kai

"lantas mengapa kalau aku ingin tahu?" Tanya Kai yang tidak kalah sebal

"Sehun kau tidak ganti baju?"Luhan sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak terjadi adu mulut antara dua namja yang berada setingkat dibawahnya itu

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun berdiri kemudian langung menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya memasuki ruangan tertutup yang berada dibelakang mereka duduk. Ternyata ruangan itu adalah ruangan penyimpanan kain-kain yang belum diolah.

Setelah mengunci pintu Sehun kemudian membuka kancing tuxedo kemudian melepaskan semua dan menyisakan celana _boxer_ berwarna biru dongker. Semua ia lakukan dengan cepat dan berhadapan dengan tubuh Luhan yang hanya diam seperti patung.

"pegang ini.." katanya smabil menyerahkan tuxedo beserta dalaman yang ia kenakan tadi. Luhan segera menaruh mawar yang sejak tadi ia genggam keatas meja kemudian mengambil apa yang ada ditangan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, apakah kau tidak malu hanya memakai _boxer _didepanku dan bertelanjang dada seperti itu?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menguasai degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba datang

Sehun yang hendak mengambil bajunya sendiri menoleh kemudian menjawab "Yoona noona sudah sering melihatku seperti ini dirumah, kau kan juga noonaku, santai saja.."

Luhan tersenyum dalam hati. Sehun ini sepertinya tipe remaja yang _labil_. Walaupun terkadang kesannya dia tak suka melihat Luhan, namun ada saatnya dia biasa saja terhadapnya. Seperti saat ini.

_Mungkin saja dia butuh waktu untuk benar-benar menerimaku secara tulus_ batin Luhan

"kau tidak mengganti bajumu?" tanyanya saat dilihatnya Luhan hanya memandanginya sedari tadi

"aku masih punya rasa malu untuk mengganti bajuku bersamamu diruangan ini.." jawab Luhan

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh. Setelah ia kembali memakai pakaiannya semula, ia mendekati Luhan yang sedang mengamati berbegai jenis kain disekelilingnya

"Lu.." tegurnya, Luhan menjawab dengan gumaman dan tidak mengalihkan pendangannya dari kain-kain tersebut. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun dibelakangnya. "hanya berteman dekat. " jawabnya kemudian beralih lagi melihat kain-kain sambil tangannya ia arahkan untuk merasakan jenis tekstur dari setiap kain dihadapannya

"kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun lagi

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Belum sempat menjawab Sehun menambahkan pertanyaan lagi kepadanya.. "apakah dia tipe namja yang kau sukai? Atau ada namja lain yang kau sukai?"

Luhan semakin tidak mengerti. Mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba menanyakan itu kepadanya. Belum sempat ia bertanya pintu ruangan itu diketuk lumayan keras. Sehun berdecih kemudian melangkah dengan cepat untuk membukakan pintu.

"kau gila mengajak Luhan noona mengganti baju bersama!?" sembur Kai saat Sehun membukakan pintu "kau tidak berfikir orang-orang disini akan beranggapan macam-macam karena melihatmu bersama seorang yeoja didalam suatu ruangan dan ruangannya itu kau kunci?" lanjutnya

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Kai yang tidak bisa dibilang santai itu. "kau berlebihan Kai, aku dan Luhan kan saudara, tidak ada masalah.." jawabnya enteng kemudian beranjak keluar ruangan dan duduk disofa yang tadi dan diikuti oleh Kai yang masih mengomel dibelakangnya.

Tidak hanya Sehun, Luhan juga tertawa mendengar omelan Kai. Ia merapikan tuxedo Sehun kemudian mengambil mawar yang tadi ia letakkan dimeja dan bergegas keluar ruangan menuju ruangan kerja Eomma Chanyeol untuk berganti baju.

Selesai melepas gaun dan memakai pakaiannya semula, Luhan menyibak gorden dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Seohyun berada diruangan itu, nampaknya ia sedang memeriksa berkas di atas meja. Kemudian ia teringat dengan mawar putih yang berada diatas gaun yang sedang ia pegang, dengan sedikit gugup ia berjalan mendekati noona Chanyeol ini.

" Hai Luhan.." tegur Seohyun sambil tersenyum lembut saat mengetahui Luhan sedang berjalan kearahnya

" Hai juga noona.." balasnya " terimakasih telah membantuku tadi saat pemotretan, sungguh aku tidak tau cara ber_pose_ dengan baik itu seperti apa.." lanjutnya membuka pembicaraan

Seohyun kembali tersenyum sambil berkata " tidak apa. Memang begitu kalau tidak terbiasa, apalagi melakukannya dengan orang yang kita sukai diam-diam.." goda Seohyun

"eh?" Luhan sedikit terkejut, "maksud noona?" tanyanya bingung

Seohyun tertawa melihat kebingungan diwajah Luhan.. "wah nampaknya aku salah ya?" Tanya Seohyun. Luhan tetap terdiam tidak ada reaksi

"entah ini perasaanku yang salah atau tidak nampaknya diantara kalian ada yang menyukai secara diam-diam.." lanjutnya

Luhan tertawa kemudian menjawab " kami ini saudara noona, tidak mungkin.." kilahnya

Seohyun langsung membulatkan mulutnya dengan memasang ekspresi terkejut.. " jinjja? Berarti untuk pertama kalinya _feeling_ku ini salah. Ah aku tidak berbakat menjadi _psikolog_ ternyata.." racau Seohyun dengan menampakkan wajah seolah-olah dia sedang depresi. Luhan hanya tertawa melihat Seohyun bertingkah lucu dihadapannya.

"untuk semakin memperkuat _feeling_mu yang salah itu, aku memberikan mawar ini kepadamu, Sehun yang menyuruhku tadi, noona.." Luhan menyerahkan mawar itu dihadapan Seohyun. Tentu saja Seohyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Namun setelah itu ia mengambil mawar putih dari tangan Luhan sambil tersenyum dan berujar terimakasih.

"nampaknya dia yang diam-diam menyukaimu, dia bilang kau itu lembut dan manis, tidak seperti Chanyeol, noona.." keduanya sama-sama tertawa. Setelah melanjutkan perbincangan sebentar, Luhan pamit kepada Seohyun untuk menyusul yang lainnya kebawah yang dibalas anggukan dan sebuah titipan _salam_ untuk Sehun dari Seohyun.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya Eomma Chanyeol memberitahu bahwasanya Luhan dan Baekhyun dipilih untuk mendampingi Eomma Chanyeol dalam mengikuti beberapa acara _fashion week_ diberbagai negara. Luhan salah satunya didapuk untuk mengikuti acara itu di _New York_. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak sendiri, Eomma Chanyeol menginginkan Luhan memiliki pasangan, namun hingga saat ini Sooyoung belum tau siapa namja yang pas mendampingi Luhan. Perihal foto _season_ yang waktu itu ia ambil, hanya sekedar keisengan yang hasilnya ia pajang didalam butik miliknya sendiri.

"waahh kalian hebat!" Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan riuh, menyelamati Luhan dan Baekhyun

Mereka sekarang sedang berada diruang kesiswaan, padahal saat ini jam sekolah sudah usai. Namun, baik Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sering sekali keruangan ini jika sekolah telah usai. Alasan mereka bertiga karna malas pulang.

"lalu siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran kepada dua temannya itu

Keduanya sama-sama mengendikkan bahu pertanda mereka juga belum mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Baekhyun nantinya.

"sampai saat ini aku masih belum percaya aku dipilih untuk mendampingi Eomma Chanyeol mengikuti acara besar seperti itu.." Luhan masih tidak habis pikir, ini seperti mimpi baginya. Dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk tanda ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Luhan

Suara pintu terbuka sontak membuat ketiga yeoja itu menoleh, melihat siapa yang datang mereka langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sebagai tindakan formal saat melihat sunbae-sunbae mereka datang yang dibalas tindakan serupa pula oleh para sunbae.

Kyuhyun yang berada di antara para sunbae berjalan mendahului yang lainnya dan menuju Luhan yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya. ia mengambil posisi berdiri disamping Luhan dan menjulurkan tangannya seraya berucap "Selamat Luhan, semoga sukses di New York nanti.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sontak Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merasa terkejut atas perkataan Kyuhyun. Satu hal yang sama-sama terlintas dibenak mereka..

_Darimana Kyuhyun sunbae mengetahuinya_

Luhan kemudian menoleh dan membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum canggung "terimakasih sunbae.. tidak hanya aku, Baekhyun juga terpilih.." katanya menjelaskan

"wah benarkah? Apakah hanya kalian berdua? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Donghae penasaran

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menjawab " aku tidak ikut sunbae, biarkan mereka saja, aku sudah cukup senang dan mendukung dengan sepenuh hati.."

Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Ryewook hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Setelahnya mereka terlibat perbincangan kecil, dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat bersemangat mengobrol dengan Luhan, Donghae yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya serta Ryewook, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tak kalah serunya mengobrol membahas apa saja yang menurut mereka lucu.

Ditengah-tengah tertawanya, Baekhyun tak sengaja melirik Luhan yang sedang tertunduk dengan semburat merah dipipinya serta Kyuhyun yang tersenyum seperti menggodanya. Tak ingin melewati pemandangan itu sendiri, Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo kemudian menunjuk lewat dagunya agar Kyungsoo melihatnya juga.

"apakah Kyuhyun sunbae menyukai Luhan?" bisik Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo. Ia tak mau pertanyaannya ini didengar oleh Ryewook selaku teman dari Kyuhyun

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan ia tidak mengetahui. "kau lihat Luhan, ia seperti malu-malu, apakah ia senang berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun sunbae?" sambung Baekhyun lagi

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kemudian menatap Baekhyun lagi sesaat setelah memandang Luhan sedang tertawa bersama Kyuhyun "aku tidak tau Baek, pesona Luhan memang kuat, tetapi kalau dengan Chanyeol ia tidak pernah memerah seperti ini.." kata Kyungsoo

"jadi maksudmu Luhan tidak menyukai Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit antusias namun dengan suara yang ditahan

"aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan Luhan suka atau tidak kepada Chanyeol, tetapi ia tidak pernah merasa malu hingga pipinya berwarna merah seperti ini terhadap namja manapun termasuk Chanyeol sejauh yang aku tau, paham?" jelas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil bibirnya ia kerucutkan

"hey kalian berdua membicarakan siapa ?" Tanya Ryewook yang merasa tiba-tiba diacuhkan oleh kedua juniornya ini

Baik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sontak menggeleng sambil menyengir merasa bersalah karna mengacuhkan sunbae mereka yang dikenal baik dan ramah ini.

"aku kira kalian membicarakan Luhan dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti pasangan baru saja berkencan.." tebak Ryewook. Kontan membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terperanjat

"kurang lebih begitu sunbae.." Baekhyun menjawab sambil memamerkan gigi putih dan ratanya

"biarkan saja mereka.." kata Ryewook "Mungkin usahanya kali ini membuahkan hasil.." lanjutnya. Tentu perkataan Ryewook membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti. Namun sekelebat obrolan beberapa malam terakhir ini membuat Kyungsoo berjengit dan tanpa sadar ia menepukkan telapak tangannya didahi dengan keras.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, Luhan, Ryewook, dan Donghae serentak setelah mendengar telapak tangan beradu dengan dahi yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba

"tidak apa.." Cengir Kyungsoo dan dibalas dengusan oleh mereka yang bertanya tadi.

_Dugaan Kai benar sepertinya! Aku harus menceritakan ini!_

Dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sedikit kepanikan yang nampak diwajah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Suara hentakan sepatu mengarah menuju ruang musik. setelah sampai didepan pintu si pemilik sepatu membuka sedikit kasar dan membuat orang-orang berada didalamnya menoleh kemudian menatapnya heran. Namun nampaknya si pemilik sepatu tidak peduli dan mengarahkan tubuhnya disebuah matras yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

Setelah merebahkan dirinya, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dan menyeka keringat yang keluar sehabis berlatih _dance_ tadi sambil memandang langit-langit ruang music, pikirnya itu bisa membantu menenangkan perasaan dan emosinya yang lagi kacau.

"kau darimana? Aku mencarimu ditoilet ternyata tidak ada.." Tanya salah seorang temannya yang datang menghampiri kemudian duduk disamping matras. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng tanpa membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

Si penanya menghembuskan nafas kemudian melirik temannya yang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.. "kau baik?" tanyanya "wajahmu memerah dan nafasmu sedikit tersengal.. kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi

Yang ditanya hanya melirik kemudian menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit lagi. Tentu membuat si penanya mendengus jengkel.

"yak Oh Sehun! Kau ini kenapa? Kalau kau tidak sakit, lantas apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Kau _galau_ ?" Tanya Kai lagi dengan nada sedikit tinggi

Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak memberikan jawaban. Tidak ada reaksi bahkan. Sehun hanya diam menatap langit-langit ruang musik.

"kau mengerikan" kata Kai dilihatnya Sehun seolah mayat hidup Kai akhirnya bertanya lagi setelah sempat ia menebak-nebak apa yang membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini..

"Chanyol hyung masih tidak mau memberikan nomor _hp_ Seohyun noona kepadamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kai (lagi) Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Kau gila, Oh Sehun!" umpat Kai yang telah merasa jengah melihat kelakuan _abstrak_ Sehun sedari tadi.

"CHANYEOL HYUNG!" teriak Kai memanggil Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan gitar bersama Kris dan Lay teman sekelas Chanyeol.

Merasa namanya dipanggil dengan keras, Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan mendapati Kai yang sedang menatapnya sambil berteriak (lagi) "KEMARI KAU!"

_Ck! Anak itu!_ Dengus Chanyeol dalam hati melihat kelakuan Kai yang berteriak memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya datang seakan ia akan ditantang berkelahi. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menjitak kepala Kai saat ini juga.

Setengah berlari Chanyeol menghampiri Kai sambil bertanya dengan nada jengkel "ada apa kau memanggilku seperti orang kerasukan?"

Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, dia hanya menunjuk lewat dagunya kearah Sehun yang masih seperti tadi. Merasa aneh melihat Sehun yang seperti itu, Chanyeol mendekat kemudian duduk disisi kepala Sehun, belum sempat ia bertanya Kai telah mengomel " kalau kau ingin bertanya dia kenapa, lebih baik tidak usah karna kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya hyung. Aku sudah menanyakannya daritadi namun dia seperti mayat hidup yang sedang kerasukan.."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Niatnya untuk menjitak kepala Kai langsung hilang. Terkadang dongsaengnya satu ini suka membuat orang tertawa karena ulahnya sendiri.

"lantas kau bertanya kepadaku? Jawabannya aku juga tidak tahu.." kata Chanyeol

"kau temani aku disini saja bersama Sehun, aku takut tiba-tiba dia mengamuk nanti. Kau lihat mukanya tadi memerah seperti orang marah.." pinta Kai

"kita keruang kesiswaan saja, nampaknya mereka sudah mau pergi.." kata Chanyeol sambil melihat teman-temannya telah mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Kai yang melihatnya juga langsung mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju loker untuk mengambil tasnya, Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol langsung menarik Sehun untuk berdiri dan membereskan barang-barang disekitar mereka yang berantakan.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari ruang musik menuju ruang kesiswaan, mereka bertiga saling diam. Hanya Sehun yang berjalan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menyadarinya tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.. " hey kau ini kenapa? Terakir aku melihatmu kau seperti sedang membaca sebuah pesan dihpmu lalu buru-buru keluar, ada masalah? Kau bisa ceitakan kepada kami Sehun-ah.."

Mendengar itu Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian berujar "rumit hyung, yang ku tau ini ada yang salah. Suatu saat kalian akan ku beritahu.."

Kai dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan kemudian sama-sama menepuk pundak Sehun menandakan mereka memberikan kekuatan untuk Sehun agar tetap bersemangat.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari ruang kesiswaan, suara gaduh terdengar sampai ketelinga tiga namja yang sedang sedang mengerutkan keningnya dan kemudian segera berlari memasuki ruangan tempat kegaduhan terjadi. Sesampainya didalam mereka menemukan Donghae, Ryewook, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang bercanda tawa.

"suara kalian terdengar sampai ruang musik tahu!" celutuk Kai yang sedikit jengkel. Pasalnya ia menduga diruangan ini terjadi sesuatu yang begitu gawat karena suara mereka yang begitu keras, tapi ternyata saat dia masuk suara keras itu adalah suara tertawa mereka.

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo terkikik geli. Ia tahu Kai sedang masuk dan duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka.

"dimana Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari Luhan tidak ada diantara mereka. Karna sebelum keruang musik Chanyeol menemani Luhan keruangan ini bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"dia pulang diantar oleh Kyuhyun sunbae.." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sesuai ekspetasinya Chanyeol dan Kai pasti kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Kyuhyun sunbae sekalian ada urusan dengan Yoona noona katanya, makanya dia mengantarkan Luhan pulang.." lanjut Kyungsoo kemudian beralih menatap Kai yang menatapnya dengan penuh arti sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya. Sehun menoleh dan menatapnya dengan arti _ada apa_. Chanyeol mendekatkan diri kepada Sehun kemudian berbisik..

"kau mau ku berikan nomor hp noonaku? Kata Luhan kau suka dengan Seohyun. Kejarlah dia" kata Chanyeol kemudian bibirnya ia kulum kedalam untuk menahan senyumnya yang ingin merekah.

Sehun menatapnya dengan heran kemudian mengangguk menyetujuinya.."boleh dicoba" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar..

_Tanpa kau beri tahu, aku sudah tahu. Maafkan aku. aku hanya tidak ingin kau semakin bersalah. Aku hanya berusaha untuk membantumu menjauhi kesalahanmu_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Haallloooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Maaf maaf banget baru bisa update. ngerjain skripsi terus masih aktif diteater dengan banyaknya program kerja dan latihan membuat hidup menjadi tidak normal seperti kebanyakan orang. *lebay seriusan deh nyita waktu banget! Macam artis SM yang kurang waktu tidur dan gak dibayar *apasih *abaikan wkwk tapi pada akhirnya bisa juga update. yeay! Maaf ya membuat readers nunggu lama **

**.**

**Di chapter ini, sedikit ngebuka permasalahan. Maaf yang minta hunhan momentnya dimunculin belum author kabulin sekarang. Sesuai dengan tuntutan cerita, di awal dikasih yang kecil-kecilnya dulu. Mungkin kalau nanti banyak yang bingung dichapter ini kenapa dan ada apa, bisa sabar untuk menantikan chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Bagi yang udah tau diem-diem aja ya. :* author gtw ini termasuk cerita rumit atau enggak, terserah menurut readers aja. Author nulis sesuai yang ada dikepala aja si ya haha. Monggoooo ditunggu masukan dan kritikannya dikolom review :* don't bash! **

**Terimakasih yang sudah ngereview sampai chapter kemaren**

**Juna Oh|KiranMelodi|Syukuu|Lulu-shi|Zy|Lisnana1|Zoldyk|loveliya|Fangirl lu han|Meilisa oh|NoonaLu|SyiSehun|MeriskaLu|Fiivahlulu|Rikha-chan|Amelxiaolu1220|Erliyana|Aliyah659|Maridha Lu|Luhannieka|122028|niasw3ty|Iyas|Oh luhaen|Oh Rere|Ruixi1|Guest|Egatoti|Ramyoon|Ayuwi byun|Shin Jemun21|ParkNyun|yoon sasa|dyodomyeon|ohandeer|Halona Jill|Deerhun 794|Lisasa Luhan|HUNsayHAN|Khalidasalda|samiyatuara09|Saidah|Nisaramaidah28|Novi**

**Maaf kalau ada yang terlewat atau double, sampai bertemu dichapter selanjutnya :* Semangat sekolahnya! Semangat kuliahnya! Semangat Skripsinya! Semangat kerjanya!**

**Annyeeongg~**


End file.
